


How to tame a few Demon Warlords, A x-man, A God, a Play boy, and other adventures in other worldly fucking

by sketzocase



Category: All New Wolverine, Dark Wolverine (Comics), Journey into Mystery, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: (sort of), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Bottoming from the Top, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daken fucks for fun money and fame, Daken is tired, Dark Magic, Demon Summoning, Demons, Demons are kinda horny, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Love Triangles, M/M, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketzocase/pseuds/sketzocase
Summary: Daken has found ... comfort in a few other worldly creatures. Unfortunately his ‘lovers’ are a little needy. And there are.. a LOT of them.





	1. Remember to salt your doors/windows

**Author's Note:**

> So... yea.  
> I found myself making a crack ship. 
> 
> And it kinda spun outta control.  
> There is a light prostutiony feel- but it’s mostly done for fun and release. Not money. 
> 
> And it is in no way forced. Everyone involved is very, very, very Consenting. 
> 
> Daken has unhealthy relationships with sex throughout. But hey- what’s a guy to do? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! This one is SO fun to write. And it gets it out of my head.  
> I didn’t tag all the pairings because I’m not sure of who all is going to paired at the moment. 
> 
> There is literally nothing triggering other than sex. There is really no violence. There is no non/con. There’s a little bit of drinking later on- but yea, that’s pretty much it. 
> 
> It’s just Daken getting himself into more than he can bargain for.

Coming home after a night out is always exhausting.

Especially when everything’s got to be done on the downlow.

I have a breakfast with my sisters in two hours and I recently just got back to this dimension.

I lie on my gray down comforter, staring at the molding on the ceiling for a second.

I roll over onto my side and open a drawer in my nightstand. Pulling it out and then opening the secret compartment inside it, pulling out my faithful little red book. It’s worn with age and the pages are yellow. I’ve been meaning to digitize it- but I haven’t got the time to do so yet.

I turn to the middle, finding my late night flings name and pausing with a pen. Putting a ‘C’ beside his numerous grades. He’s slipping. Last month it was a B minus. Maybe time is getting to him. Maybe he’s distracted. Who knows?

He seemed eager enough for me to leave. Usually I can stay a day or two.

I sigh and put the book back in its compartment.

I exhale slowly, bending down and removing my socks. There’s always something so comforting about taking my socks off. I guess it’s the final signal to my brain that the day is officially done. 

My dress shirt is buttoned wrong and has a few stains on it. I pull it over my head, reaching down and sliding out of my slacks.

I notice with little amusement that I’ve lost my briefs again.

Fuck it all. Those were expensive.

I’ll bill him if he doesn’t return them.

I close my eyes, feeling my body repair itself from our busy night. I pull my slacks into my arms and dig in the pockets, pulling out a handful of gold coins. Ancient currency. Priceless in today’s age.

I never sell them though.

I dig in the bottom drawer of the nightstand- again pulling out a secret compartment and depositing the coins amongst a full compartment of others. I like keeping presents. I can’t help it. It’s been engrained in me from when I’m was a child. My men used to give me presents from all over the globe. Rubies. Emeralds. Diamonds. Sapphires. Pearls. I kept every single one of them.

I feel exhausted... but it’s a small price to pay for getting to fuck the devil. Literally.

Well... one of them anyway. I do have rendezvous with the other ‘self professed’ Satan- but it’s always very strict and formal. His competition keeps it light and breezy. I prefer that but when called upon- who am I to say ‘no’? I’m compensated but I don’t have to be. I have my own money. I mainly do this for fun. I get lonely at night and feel better about myself when I’m sleeping in someone else’s bed.

I get a pathetic hour of sleep before I’m up again and in the shower. Washing off the traces of cum and sweat, smiling to myself at the thought of washing away a handful of ‘future warriors’.

All dressed up with no egg to fertilize. What a life.

I turn my shower off and step out into my foggy bathroom, drying off with a towel while staring myself over in the mirror.

My body is as attractive as ever. As I look at myself, something feels... wrong. And I can’t place it. I shrug the feeling off as I slip into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Toweling off my hair messily- choosing to let it air dry today.

I leave my bathroom and pad into my bedroom. Going to my walk in closet and selecting a black pair of tennis shoes from the fifty something pairs of shoes I have.

The stereotype that women are shoeoholics is amusing to me.

I have more shoes than any of the women I know. Including the models.

I pick my wallet off my black stained dresser and leave my room, walking through my spacious apartment with it’s plush white carpet and it’s high ceilings, and heading out the door.

The restaurant is a measly block away. It would be a waste of gas to drive so I don’t bother with my keys.

I never lock my apartment anyway. If someone is brave enough to rob me- more power to them. My apartment is so minimalistic that they won’t find much to steal.

I check my phone- still at a mere 15%. My host didn’t have electricity so I couldn’t charge it last night. Luckily for me it’s fairly new and the charge lasts forever and a day.

The world is gloomy and gray as I exit my apartment building and head out onto the street.

The air has a nip to it and light rain drops fall on me.

More the better- blaring sunlight would have given me a headache.

The restaurant is a small cafe that Laura and I meet at once a week. Recently she’s taken to bringing Gabby.

I... like it. Our conversation is .. toned down to be more ‘child friendly’- but I like it still the same.

I see my sisters sitting outside on the patio- Laura in her short skirt and low tank top- meaning she’s been shopping for herself again- and Gabby in her mismatched tights and wolverine hoodie.

I don’t know how many lessons I have to give them on fashion before it sticks. I swear, they’ll be the death of me.

I wave as I approach. Seeing two identical sets of green eyes turn to me. Laura’s eyeliner is a little heavy today. I wonder if she’s trying to make some kind of statement or just had a heavy hand. She rarely wears makeup anymore. It’s weird to see her going from a fresh face to one so heavily covered.

Gabby smiles wide, waving back enthusiastically.

I pull a black metal chair out and join them at the table. Three menus are set facedown on the black metal grid of a table. One of those that looks like chain link of some sort- where you can feel dried paint in large metal like blobs on the underside of the table.

“We ordered you a coffee,” Gabby says.

Laura arches an eyebrow. “We didn’t know if you’d be recovering from a hangover or not.”

I grant her a smile. “Not. I happy to say.”

She nods. “So.... where were you last night?”

“Around,” I say pleasantly as I pick up a menu, leafing through the pages though I’ve memorized them by heart.

“I couldn’t find you... I had a friend check cerebro. She couldn’t find you either.”

“Hmm. Don’t set your nosey telepaths after me,” I chide, not looking up from my menu. “I promise you- if you don’t find me at night, I am probably entertaining someone else and therefore unable to answer your call anyway.”

“Entertaining someone else, hmm? And can I ask who he was?”

“Or she,” Gabby adds, looking at me expectantly.

“No, you can’t,” I say simply.

Laura smiles. “Always the secretive one.”

I grant her a smirk. “Sister dear if you knew half of my dealings, your head would spin.”

Her look turns serious. “Illegal?”

I sigh. “No. As agreed I’ve refrained from doing anything overtly ‘bad’.”

She smiles again. “Bobby was wondering when you were going to visit the school again.”

“So he can awkwardly stare from a distance while he tries to figure out how to correctly make a move?” I ask, clucking my tongue. “I don’t see why he’d be in a rush to repeat last time.”

Last time we were... interrupted. Rudely. By none other than my life giver and an ‘urgent’ mission.

Oh the joys of trying to successfully bed an x-man.

Bobby’s really the only one of interest.

Though on a bad day if I were feeling bad enough about myself- I’d take Remy.

Maybe I should look into the fact that I use sex as a way to feel good about myself. But... that sounds like it would involve a therapist and really- who has the time?

“I think he thinks his odds are better with Logan gone on his honey moon,” She says.

Hmm. The honeymoon. How sweet.

“Did he get my gift?”

“If by ‘gift’ you mean a condolence card to his bride- then yes,” She says smirking. “You could have come to the wedding you know.”

“I could also claw my eyes out with rusty paper clips,” I say.

“Fair point,” Laura says.

“The cake was good,” Gabby says, taking a sip of the sprite in front of her.

“Not a fan of cake.” I put my menu down.

“They had shrimp. Like... a LOT of shrimp.” Gabby smiles. “It was awesome!”

“I’m glad you had fun,” I say with a smirk.

I’m not opposed to my father’s new bride.

In actuality I like her more than I care to admit.

And I admire her for being able to put up with my father. Any woman that can stomach that man is worth a least some respect.

“Ororo makes a good mom,” She says. “At least- I think she does. I’ve never had a mom before.”

Laura smiles. “She’s doing a very good job.”

“Your attire seems to suggest otherwise,” I say with a hum.

“What?” She asks in confusion.

I motion to her. “You’re reverting back to your.. gothic attire. All black, tight, short, heavy eyeliner.”

Laura hums to herself. “I’m finding my look,” She says simply.

“And I’m sure this has nothing to do with the vampire you’re trying to sway,” I say with a grin.

Laura looks down at the table- a blush gracing her cheeks.

“Oh come on,” I tease. “You can rib me about my dates but I can’t return the favor?”

She sighs and looks up. “It’s hard to date women after being forced into the idea of only dating men.”

“You get used to it,” I say gently. “For the record, Ms. Lee would be lucky to have you.”

Laura smiles. “You think that about everyone.”

“Well you’re better than everyone,” I say simply. “Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“As our big brother aren’t you supposed to say that?” Gabby asks.

“I mean it,” I say, winking at her.

She grins. “You’re in a good mood today.”

I hum to myself. “I guess I am.”

“I suppose that has something to do with your ‘entertainment’ last night?” Laura teases.

I shrug. “I guess.”

“Why do you two always talk about dates?” Gabby sticks her tongue out. “It’s gross.”

“You’ll learn,” I laugh. “Or not. It may not be your thing.”

“I can’t understand why it’s anyone’s ‘thing’,” Gabby says,crossing her arms. “Dating is hard, it takes up a lot of time, and you have to put up with another person like ALL the time. And you only get one! Who only wants ONE person to be with? How do you know you’ve picked the right one if you don’t get to sample all that’s out there???”

Her reaction makes me laugh- genuinely laugh at that. “Maybe monogamy isn’t for you.”

Laura smiles as well. “It’s something you can work out when you’re older,” She says simply.

Gabby shrugs. “If you say so.” She sips some more of her sprite.

Eventually the waiter comes with my coffee and takes our orders.

We have a pleasant yet uneventful breakfast and finish in a timely manner. We’re not ones to linger.

Laura hugs me tightly. “I’ll see you next week,” She says.

Gabby hugs my waist. “I’ll text you!” She says.

I know she will.

“Be safe going home,” I say fondly.

That’s the closest I can come to telling them that I ‘love’ them.

They know not to push the issue.

I walk back to my apartment and open my door. Under it, along with a few suspicious scorch marks is a note.

I pick it up with amusement.

It asks for a rendezvous tonight.

Of course at the moment I have no way to reposed to him without using some kind of witchcraft. Which he’s taught me juuuuusssssst enough to protect myself while traveling between dimensions and to summon him when I need him.

He’s not a fan of that.

He prefers our encounters to be on his terms and on his turf.

It’s... charming.

I get to play concubine to an actual King.

It’s good for a self esteem boost.

Bad for my image if I let the world know I’ve been bedded by one of the biggest ‘womanizers’ this side of the Big Dipper.

I can imagine it would cause quite a stir amongst some people. The amusement I gain from that thought is almost enough to let it slip. Almost.

But then I’d be tied down by rumors. And I hate that.

I look at the note with fondness.

The handwriting is steady yet quickly scrawled.

To be honest, he’s not used to writing in English.

He has his own tongue from ages past, but he’s also quite fluent in Latin.

Which my knowledge of amazed and amused him.

I suppose it’s the only pay off I got from my years of lessons.

I should thank Master.

In fact, in this instance I should thank him for a lot of things.

My strict diet and self control to maintain a fuckable body. My guarded emotional distance to keep from getting overly attached. My slight father figure issues that lead to some.. interesting times in the bedroom.

The thought of actually thanking him after accepting all he did to me was in fact abuse- is an odd one to me.

I spent years trying not to dwell on my upbringing.

Laura made me focus on it. Called it into the light. Showed me that my... way of viewing the past was skewed.

Maybe the abuse has something to do with my day to day dealings. Especially when it comes to picking partners here lately. None of these men- save Bobby- can be seen necessarily as ‘healthy’.

Eh. What’s a guy to do? Focus on his mental health? It’s so much easier to fuck the night away and banish it from my mind.

My relationship with sex is... complicated. I need it to feel worth something. To feel good about myself.

I don’t think I’m doing it for the right reasons. For human connection. For intimacy.

Ha. There’s nothing intimate about what I’m doing.

Hopping from bed to bed like an olden days harlot.

I’m too into my head.

I sigh and try to focus on the here and now.

The paper in my hands turns to ashes- as they always do.

I walk into my small kitchen and pull a pear out of my fridge.

This counts as a healthy snack- right?

All I had at the cafe was coffee.

Several of my lovers fuss over my eating habits.

I’m quick to point out that their love for my body is one of the reasons my... complicated relationships with food exist.

I am partial to Neyaphem sweets. Something about the sugar they use- it’s pure. Uncut. Sweeter.

As a quote ‘concubine’ it’s my right to demand to be showered with gifts.

I finish the pear and go to sit on my leather couch, staring at the blank 65 inch TV in front of me.

There’s the sound of something being conjured in my bedroom- the stench of sulfur. The loud noise of an items sudden appearance.

I sigh and stand to my feet, walking into my room to be greeted by a very familiar- yet unwanted sight.

“What do you want?” I ask flatly.

The large black creature in front of me crosses his arms. “Well that’s hardly anyway to talk to a guest- now is it?”

“I don’t count you as a guest. More like a errand boy.”

Blackheart huffs. “A role I assume is fair to see me as.” He watches me carefully. “Father wants to see you.”

“Hmm... sorry. I have another engagement,”I say.

The creature shifts on his feet. “He wants you to accompany him to an event.” 

“You must not have heard me,” I say with a smirk.

“You must not have hear me,” He counters. “He’ll pay you handsomely.”

“I’ve no interest is seeing your father tonight,” I say. “So...” I shoo him with my hands. “Be gone.”

He circles me. “You dismiss me knowing full well I can throw you over my shoulder and force you to come with me.”

“Do it. I dare you,” I say. “Your father will have words with you.”

He growls- guttural and deep. “Why all these powerful beings want to see your mortal self- I have no idea.”

“Would you believe that the sex is just that good?” I ask.

“It must be,” He says stiffly. “Father never keeps lovers this long.”

“Hmm.” I raise my eyebrow, watching him circle me. “Like I said, I have a prior engagement. I’ll not be seeing him tonight. Run along and tell him to call again another night.”

Blackheart stops moving, going completely still. “You are so weak,” He chuckles. “Such a fragile thing. I can snap your bones in my hand.”

“And your threats make me that much more likely to join your father as his side piece,” I say.

“He promises a good time,” Blackheart says. “If that means anything to you.”

“It doesn’t. Now go.”

“You know he doesn’t take ‘no’ for an answer,” He growls.

“But he will this time. Go.”

“Who’s so important that your shunning a lord of hell?” He asks, watching me carefully.

“Hmmm If I told you- it’s ruin the fun, start a war, and no longer be a mystery.”

“Atlantan?” He asks.

“I can’t stand going under the ocean.”

“Eternal?”

“Too stiff.”

“Asgardian?”

“Not in the mood to drink.”

“Hmm.” He nods. “You’re such a lucky boy- aren’t you?” He asks.

I don’t like his phrasing.

“Having all these powerful men want you.” He stops in front of me and cups my chin, turning my face up. “But you’re really nothing,” He says. “Just a whore. A flavor of the week. Everyone’s new favorite toy.” He licks his black lips. “One has to wonder what exactly makes you so special....hmm? Your eyes...? Your lips? Your body?”

I feel his eyes roam over me.

“You’re making me uncomfortable,” I growl.

He smirks. “Consider my father’s offer. I would truly and sincerely hate for something to happen to you. But you are,” He fingers my lip, “Oh so painfully mortal. Aren’t you?”

“I dismiss you,” I stay stiffly. “Begone.”

He huffs. “You don’t have the balls.”

“I revoke your invitation to this house,” I say, knowing just what to say. “And I banish you from it.”

“Fucker,” He growls as he’s forcibly teleported back from whence he came.

I inhale deeply- sitting on my bed.

“Too many all powerful fuckers,” I mutter, laying back.

I’m starting to doze as my phone goes off, I check the screen and see Johnny’s texted. I open his message and sigh. He is ALSO inviting me out tonight. Oh so sweetly- too.

No scorch marks on my floor, no threatening offspring, no ‘promises’ of a good time. Just a simple movie date.

Sometimes it’s hard to remember, with all that I’m currently involved in, that it’s okay to do simple mortal things.

I don’t respond to his text, instead curling on my side and pulling my pillow to my face.

Three invites from three different men- two of which are more powerful than any other being I can currently think of. Oh what is a boy to do?

I kick my shoes off, giving myself over to the pleasure of sleep.

All of this can wait for an hour or two.

Mephisto surely isn’t stupid enough to try and force the issue. Blackheart won’t be back unless I summon him. Of course, he could send another lackey- but I think he sends his son as a sign of how ‘serious’ he is.

I think of it carefully. A formal night on the arm of the devil, being something pretty to look at in front of all of his friends and allies. A stiff fuck in his opulent bedroom. A gift of something large and shiny. Payment.

Argh. Then there’s his counterpart. And Johnny.

At least they’re not pushy.

The bed is soft and warm- but I can’t shut my mind off.

Not all the way.

I’ve made so many ‘friends’ in the dark magic catagory. I could easily summon someone to find out what Mephisto actually wants.

I could.. but what a waste of energy.

I’m focusing on nothing when the smell of sulfur hits my nostrils again- this time from the living room.

I groan and stand to my feet, surprised and happy that it’s not a person that’s been sent to me.

On the coffee table in front of my couch is a small parchment wrapped package.

I open it and find a rather large gem of some sort. Not earthly.

Beside it is a bundle of cloth. Clothing.

The note says that someone will be by to collect me at five.

I can’t help but shake my head.

The only way to tell him ‘no’ is to summon him, one of his lackeys , his offspring, or simply try in vain to use a Ouija board. That’s like shouting into a dark hallway though- everyone can hear you and only the really nasty ones are likely to respond.

I go to my cabinet and pull out some salt- salting the doorway and all the windows. Then making a line in front of my bedroom door.

It won’t stop them from entering- but it will at least slow them down.

I crawl back into bed- head spinning from all my activity and the little amount of sleep I’ve gotten.

I wish I had someone behind me.

I sleep better with someone else in my bed.

To be honest, though, I haven’t actually slept in my bed in a few nights.

I close my eyes and drift off- enjoying being enveloped by my own scent and my own belongings. Demon Lords, lackeys, and dark magic can wait.

I’ve got some serious resting to do before I even entertain the THOUGHT of entertaining.

Ha.

I let some amusement filter through my mind- I do like being the favorite toy. I’ll be honest enough with myself to admit that. It strokes my ego. Out of all the creatures these beings could choose- they choose me. They want me. I am wanted.

I... I like to feel wanted.

Maybe that has something to do with my ‘issues’, as Laura puts it.

Maybe.

Not worth focusing on at the moment.

I keep my eyes closed and finally-blessedly- drift off to sleep.


	2. Token Mortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sex! 
> 
> Fingering, anal sex, daddy kink, praise kink, orgasm control, and begging. 
> 
> Please be warned!

I overslept in a wonderful display of carelessness. 

My phone reads 4:46. I’ve yet to try to contact my ‘date’ and tell him that I will infact, not be joining him. 

I yawn loudly and pull myself from bed. 

Walking out into my living room where on my couch a woman cloaked in black sits. 

“Waiting long?” I ask. 

I can’t see her face- but I know her well enough. 

“Your sleeping habits suggest that you require more rest,” She says, voice deep and low. “You should take care of yourself.” 

“Noted.” I walk to the kitchen. “I see the salt didn’t stop you.” 

“I am not of demonblood,” She says. “Though I did note it around your bedroom door- so I decided to wait on your couch.” 

“Ever the polite one.” I go to my pantry and pull out a bottle of wine before going to my cabinet and pulling out two glasses. 

I uncork the wine and pour the two of us a healthy portion, walking back into the living room and handing it to her. 

She nods her thanks, taking a sip. 

“You banished Blackheart today,” She says. 

“Yes, I’m aware,” I say with a smirk. 

“He was sure to tell his father.” She crosses her legs. “Loudly. Insistently. He said it was ‘an assault on his pride and his house’,” She says, using bunny quotes with her fingers. 

That makes me laugh. “I didn’t mean to insult his house... just him.” 

“Yes well it’s safe to say that the prince of darkness is now sulking.” 

“Such a display of maturity.” 

She snorts. “No one ever said Blackheart was mature. His childish whims often get him into trouble that my lord has to spend time fishing him out of.” 

“To be the only child of such a powerful being...” I smile. 

“The only son of such a powerful being,” She says with a nod. “Sons are seen as something... special.” 

“To Mephisto I’m sure.” I take a sip of my wine. 

She motions to where the clothing is still bundled up. “You’re not dressed,” She says. “Do you require assistance?” 

“A wonderful offer.” I swallow more wine. “But I’m not sure I’m joining your Master tonight.” 

She sips more wine. “He seems to think otherwise.” 

“I told Blackheart to deliver my message.”

She sighs. “And he promptly focused more on your kicking him out than actually telling his father your response.” 

I cross my arms. “Well.. you’re already here,” I sigh. “Might as well.” 

“While you dress I can send word to your other... suitor and tell him you’ll be preoccupied tonight,” She says. 

“Ever so helpful- aren’t you?” I ask in amusement. 

“I am... against any friction between the two Lords,” She says. “If I can stop arguments before they happen- I tend to do so.” 

I pick up the clothing off the table. “What is this?” I ask. 

“Hmm... hard to say.” She puts her glass down. “Silk. I believe it would be fashioned after the Greeks.” 

“Are we entertaining Greek deities?” I ask. 

“It’s an event for Hades.” 

“Ah. Of course.” 

“Let me help you into it,” She offers. 

“By all means.” I take the cloth- deep and purple- and head to my room, kicking the salt out of the way. Even though she can pass- I know the barrier will hurt her. I spread it away from the door with a simple movement of my foot. 

I turn my bedroom light on, staring at the messy bed. 

“Master would love to make provisions for you at the keep,” She says behind me. 

“Hmm... no. I have a firm rule about maintaining my own space. On earth.” 

“A fair rule to be sure,” She says, coming behind me and starting to lift my shirt. 

“I’ll take care of that.” I push her hands away and disrobe on my own. 

“This outfit requires no undergarments,” She says ‘helpfully’. 

“Noted.” I take the cloth from her and try to make heads or tails of it. I’m not making very much progress. 

She takes it from me and slides it over my head, adjusting at my waist and shoulders- it’s long and bares a lot of chest while covering my shoulders and most of my arms- very flimsy. 

“Oh this will be comfortable,” I say sarcastically. 

“I will tell my master your thoughts on the matter,” She says, adjusting it in the back. 

“Don’t bother,” I mumble. “I’ll tell him myself.” 

She nods, stepping back from me. “You look wonderful,” She says. “If I were a sexual being- I would find you most desirable.” 

I nod. “Thanks.” 

She retrieves a pair of sandals that have laces to go up my legs. “I do love it when he sends me shoes,”I tease. 

“A present which he is happy to give,” She says. “Sit.” 

I sit on the bed and let her lace the sandals. 

“Your legs are quite toned,” She says. “I’m sure it helped his decision to grace you with this particular foot wear.” 

“I find it amusing to think of him planning my outfit for me,” I say, watching her. 

“He’s a wonderful multitasker,” She says. “He thinks of several things all at once. Putting together your outfits is something he... enjoys.” 

“I think he just likes imagining how fun they’ll be to take off,” I say with a smile. 

She nods. “Undressing you is quite the event for him.” 

She finishes lacing the sandals and sits back on her heels. 

“You’ll need to remove your piercings.” She motions to my ears. 

“Right, right.” I go to my dresser and remove the earrings and the loop on my eyebrow. “No holes in my face,” I mumble. 

“He is quite particular about that,” She says with a nod. 

I can already feel the holes closing. It’s going to be an inconvenience to reopen them. A minor one though. I don’t have to give it much thought. 

I put the earrings in a small circular bowl I put jewelry in. 

“I feel sufficiently and utterly underdressed,” I say, turning to face her. 

“Which I’m sure was the intent,” She says, offering her hand to me. “Shall we?” 

“I have to send word to my other date,” I say, walking into the living room. 

“Allow me.” She summons a piece of a parchment and a quill, offering it to me. 

I write a quick excuse and hand the parchment back to her- watching it disappear into thin air. 

“Now... shall we?” She offers me her hands again. 

“We shall.” I take her hands and feel my body tingle with the sensation of moving between dimensions. My skin grows hot and my stomach churns. I keep a hold of the woman’s hand- knowing that if I were to let go- there’s no telling where I would end up. It’s.. happened before. They’ve had to send someone to retrieve me. 

It was quite unpleasant. 

We materialize at the bottom of a stair case in a large, brightly lit, stone castle. 

“And where are we?” I ask. 

“Southern boarder,” She says. “Firmly in my Lord’s lands. This is the home he chose for one of his many concubines.” 

“Good to know.” I take the stairs one at a time, getting a feel for the awkwardness of the shoes and the outfit. 

The woman stays at the bottom- her job being complete. She’ll likely stay there until her next order is given. 

As I climb the stairs to the top, I’m met with two hallways and a large set of double doors. 

“You’re here.” Blackheart’s voice says from beside me. 

“Yes well..... yes.” Is all I can think to say. 

“Such a sharp tongue,” He mocks. “Saving your wit for the party?” 

“No. Just merely not wasting it on you,” I say with a smile. 

He grimaces. “Follow me.” 

He barely waits for me to confirm that I will before he’s walking off down the hallways, leading me to the very end. He opens the door to a large bedroom- covered in pillows and red cloth of all kinds. “Wait here,” he says stiffly. 

I take a seat on the pillow closest the door. It’s large and overstuffed. Comfortable. 

I mentally go over all that I want to say to my host. 

His use of his child being one of the points to bring up. 

And the clothes. 

And maybe the pushiness. 

Okay- definitely the pushiness. 

He leaves me waiting for an unbearable amount of time. 

I start to get nervous and a little self conscious before the door is opened. 

“You came,” he says, standing in the doorway. 

The man is always big- and always daunting. 

Be it his dark red skin or his unsettling yellow eyes. His hair is shaved close to his scalp- a slight difference than when we last met. 

He offers his hand to me. 

“Well you didn’t give me much of a choice,” I say, taking it and letting him pull me to my feet. 

“Given time to actually think of it, you might have declined,” He says with a smirk. 

“And a million thanks for making that decision for me,” I say snidely. 

“Oh?” He smirks, putting a hand on my face and turning it up to him. “You have complaints?” 

“A few.” 

“I’d love to hear them,” He says, pulling our mouths close together. “Later.” He pushes our lips together- I let him take the lead, not being too dominant. 

I know how to play him. 

I know how to play him really well. 

We pull apart and I breath, “Don’t send your son to my house again.” 

He smiles. “As you wish.” His hands grace my lower back, slightly scratching. A small bit of pain. “You look wonderful, as always.” 

“I don’t suppose I could ask you to pick clothing with more... support?” 

He grins, showing sharp fangs. “You could. On a good day I might even humor you. Right now? Look at you as is? I make no promises.” 

He runs his hand along my spine, making me shiver. 

“Nervous?” He asks. 

I shake my head. 

“You seem nervous.” He repeats his actions. 

“I’m not.” 

His hand reaches my neck- fingers playing with my hair. “You’ve washed recently.” 

“It’s a very human thing to do,” I say- feeling a little.... fluttery at all of his attention. 

“Is it now?” He Lets me go and offers his hand again. “The rules are ever the same,” He says. “Be silent unless called upon. Exhibit the grace and dignity you’re oh so good at it.” 

“Of course.” 

“That is until we’re behind closed doors,” He says smugly. “Which I expect you to be thoroughly...” he thumbs my bottom lip, “undignified.” 

I nod. 

“Good.” He leads me from the room to the double doors I saw before, they open without us touching them, leading us down another large staircase. 

You can almost feel the sheer amount of power rolling off of the guests. 

Any one of these beings could easily end me. Tear me from limb to limb with a flick of their wrist. 

There’s something almost... intoxicating about it. 

To flirt with danger. 

To find ‘safety’ in a being that could destroy me within mere seconds. 

The room is set up with large candle lit chandeliers. The stairs having a red carpet run down the middle. To one side of the room there is a table- set with food. The rest of the floor is meant for the partygoers to converse and dance- if they’re so inclined. 

We stop at the bottom of the stairs- and I feel the rush as everyone’s eyes turn to us. 

Mephisto places his hand on the small of my back, guiding me through the crowd. 

In one corner I see Blackheart- glaring. 

He’s surrounded by his ‘friends’-a group of minor league demons who are only here because of their relationship to him. 

I don’t think anyone really cares for the creature. 

He’s sadistic and utterly simple. Blood. Destruction. Violence. There’s no depth to him. I’m sure to keep his gaze- clearly stating that I am here and there’s not a thing he can do about it. 

Taunting him is a joy unto itself. 

It could get me killed one day should I fall out of favor with his father. 

Until that day- I’ll be a thorn in his side just for the hell of it. 

A woman in a purple cloak is moving through the crowd with a tray of glasses filled with deep red wine. Almost blood red. 

I am careful what I consume here because some times, it is in fact blood- depending on who we’re entertaining. 

She offers a glass to me- and I take it- sniffing it to make sure it’s wine. 

It stings going down- more like liquor- and hits strong.   
Mephisto keeps me on his arm- talking while I stay quiet, observing. 

Men and women slowly and slowly getting drunker and drunker. 

I recognize a few sirens in the corner. Always a delight to see them. 

Talking to them is quite... interesting. You learn a thing or two. A very scary thing or two. 

I take more wine- not really thinking of it. 

The lighting in the room shifts- getting darker. 

The crowd is quickly paired up- everyone seeming to have brought someone. 

A fight breaks out towards the back of the room- the men fighting are quickly reigned in. Dismissed as being drunk and disorderly. 

There’s a certain level of... grace that comes with these beings. It goes along with their power. 

They are assured in themselves- several of them being as old as time itself. 

By my fourth glass of wine, Mephisto leans in and whispers. “If you have anymore- you’ll pass out.” 

I nod, putting the empty glass down on a passing tray. 

The night progresses- me having said not a word.

We’re joined by a pair of women, both with blood red eyes and pale white skin. 

“Look who brought a mortal,” One of them says. 

The other leans heavily on her- stroking her arms and back. 

“He’s such a... special mortal,” Mephisto says. “Quite a strong one.” 

“Oh I can see that,” She says, smiling- revealing a mouth full of sharp, pointed teeth. “What do you do, mortal? When you’re not gracing the arm of such a wonderful host?” 

“Several things, actually,” I say. “I’m quite active.” 

“Is that so?” The woman smiles again. “You have such an... air about you.” She looks to her partner. “You sense it?” 

“I do,” The drunker of the two women says. “Like a little current of emotion. A little storm cloud.” 

I smile. “You’re quite observant.” 

“Well spoken,” The first woman says. “My aren’t you a treat?” 

“I try my best.” 

She glances me over. “I’m sure you’re quite..... useful to your Master later on in the evening.”   
“I’d not mind him warming our bed,” The second woman says. 

“Such a treasure to be unwrapped.” She grins. 

“A joy which is most definitely that of my Master and Master alone,” I say politely. 

The women look between each other and dissolve into giggles. 

“I like this one.” The first woman pats my shoulder. “Keep him.” 

“That is the intention,” Mephisto says. “If you’ll excuse us.” 

My head is slightly spinning as he leads us to the stairs. “Now seems a good of time as any to make our leave,” He says. 

I nod, letting him lead me up the stairs and out the door. 

He takes both of my hands and teleports us to a large bedroom. 

The walls are lined with cloth and the bed has several thin veils around it. It’s a large four poster bed made of iron. The mattress is stuffed with some kind of fowl’s feathers. 

He allows me to adjust to the sudden jolt before walking me over to the bed.

“I hope you’re not too... inebriated,” He says. 

“Not at all.” 

“To be sure,” He summons a small clear vile. “If you would.” 

I take the vile and tilt it back quickly- taking it like a shot. 

I know from experience that this is one of the foulest tasting liquids you could possibly 0put in your body. It burns the alcohol out of your system. 

I wince from the taste- closing my eyes. 

In that quick moment, he slowly presses me back to the mattress- leg sliding between my thighs. 

“You are quite beautiful,” He says. “Especially for a man.” 

“Good breeding,” I say with a grin. 

He smiles and slowly starts to remove my clothing- which is good in the sense that I didn’t know how to take it off to begin with. He runs his large hand down my chest, stopping at my stomach. 

“It amuses me how... sensitive you are,” He says, slowly stroking, stopping just short of my dick. 

“Hmm... I can show you just how ‘sensitive’ I am,” I say, licking my lips. 

He ever so lightly grazes my dick with his hand- calling it to attention before lowering himself on top of me, slowly kissing at my neck- grazing it with his fangs, and putting pressure between my legs- urging me to open them. 

He kisses down my stomach, then my thighs, gently stroking my dick. 

I arch up into his hand- which I know he likes. 

“Needy- are we?” He asks. 

“So needy,” I say, closing my eyes. 

“Then I shouldn’t keep my boy waiting- should I?” He says in amusement. 

“No,” I say, moaning as he adds pressure to my dick. 

“Will you be a good boy?” He asks. 

I nod, trying to get some friction going. 

“Be a good little boy.. for daddy,” He says. “Daddy wants his little boy to be good.”

I groan, grinding into his hand. 

He removes himself from me, slowly taking his clothes off. 

“Stretch yourself out little boy. Daddy wants to see what you can do.”

My hand travels down my stomach lower and lower-

“Slower,” He says. 

I slow my pace down slowly entering my ass. 

“Mm,” I groan, rolling my hips. 

“Faster.” 

I pick up speed- keeping my eyes shut and biting my bottom lip, being sure to bring just a hint of blood. 

He wipes it off my lip with his thumb, taking his thumb out his mouth and licking it. 

“Turn over,” He orders. 

I remove my fingers and lay on my stomach- feeling him behind me but not being able to see. 

“Such a good boy,” He says, smoothing his hand up my back. “Such a good boy for his daddy.” 

“Mm hmm.” 

His hand roams lower and lower- sliding a finger inside of me. 

I roll my hips to meet his thrusts. 

“Good boy,” He praises, adding another finger. 

I moan loudly, turning my face to the side to try and get a better look at what he’s doing. 

He presses another finger inside of me- stretching me wide. 

“Such a tight little hole,” He comments. “Almost begging for something to fill it.” 

“Please fill me,” I beg- knowing exactly what he wants to hear. 

“Oh?” 

“Please,” I ‘beg’, rolling my hips again to take more of his fingers. 

He spreads my legs wider, sliding in between them, reaching a hand around and lifting my ass up slightly. 

“You’re already this hard?” he tuts. “Where’s that will power now, hmm boy? You’re so needy.” 

“So needy,” I repeat. 

He removes his fingers a second before I feel the tip of his dick. 

We don’t use lube. We never do. 

I’m not sure he would use it if I asked him. 

Sometimes I just want a rough fuck. Something to remind me of how raw and powerful sex can be. 

He pushes into me with a small grunt. 

“Such a needy boy,” He repeats- thrusting into me harshly. 

“So needy,” I repeat. 

“Such a good boy.” He rams into me hard enough to jolt me forward. 

“So good,” I groan. “So good.” 

He pounds me into the mattress- quite literally. 

“Hmm such a fragile boy,” he says, leaning in my ear. 

“Uh huh.” I can’t make words anymore. 

I’m torn between the pleasure and the pain. 

“Is this what baby boy wants?” he rams into me again, setting a punishing pace. 

“Yes,” I moan. 

“Is this how he wants it?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“He likes it nice and rough- doesn’t he?” 

“Yes daddy.” 

He chuckles- I feel it reverberate through him. “Such a good boy.” He pins my hip to the mattress- grinding into me. 

“I’m a good boy,” I moan. “I’m... so good.” 

“Such a tight boy-isn’t he?” 

“Mm hmm.” I bite my lip- not sure how much more of this I can physically handle. 

As if he were reading my mind, his thrusts slow- getting deeper. 

“You fuck other men,” He says lowly. “But no one fucks you like I do.” 

I nod jerkily. 

“And your ass doesn’t take other men like it takes me.” 

I nod again. 

“Do you want daddy to make you cum?” He asks. 

“Yes daddy,” I moan. 

He lifts me up- making me get on my hands and knees. 

“Daddy will make his little boy cum,” He says- his only warning before he starts pounding into me again. 

“Oh... oh... oh...” I jolt with every thrust. 

“That’s it,” He says, hand sliding to my dick. “That’s how he likes to be fucked.” 

I nod my head in quick jerky movements. 

Sweat drenches my body. 

My arms shake- holding both of our weight. 

“Little boy likes to be ridden- doesn’t he?” He asks. 

“Yes,” I moan. “Y...esss..” 

“He doesn’t ever want it to stop- does he? He’d go all night if he could.” 

I nod again. “All night,” I repeat with my eyes closed. “I can go all night.” 

“Oh but you can’t,” He teases. “Because you’re just a fragile,” He slams into me, “Breakable,” Another thrust that jolts me forward- making me cry out, “Mortal,” He grunts, cumming deep inside me. 

“Oh...Oh..” he continues to fuck me- as if he hadn’t just cum. “Oh...” I moan. 

“That’s right,” He says. “We can keep going.... until baby boy is about to break.” He bites my neck, pounding into me. “Nice and rough,” He whispers. “Like a good little whore.” 

I can’t take much more- my mind is on fire with a mix of pain and pleasure. I’m barely able to form sentences. 

“He wants it so bad,” He whispers. “Doesn’t he?” 

I nod. 

“Ask daddy to fuck you harder,” He demands. 

“Please fuck me harder,”I groan. 

He flips me onto my back- spreading my legs and raising my ass. “Since you asked so nicely,” He says teasingly before sliding back into me. 

“OH,” I cry out when he gets to a certain depth. 

“Coming undone?” He asks. “Speechless?” He slams into me. “Breathless?” 

I nod quickly. 

“Ask daddy to have mercy on you,” He says. 

“Please...” I groan. “Have mercy on me.” 

He spreads my legs wider. “That wasn’t very sincere,” He teases. 

“Please daddy, have mercy on me,” I moan. 

He slows down, angling himself deeper and deeper. 

“Oh... oh...” he hits my prostate with every drag. “Please.. more.. more..” 

“That’s it,” He says, rubbing my stomach. “He’s been a good boy. But I think he’s about worn out.” 

“Oh...” I moan. “Oh.... please... more..” 

He grinds into me slowly. 

“I think what you need is a good cum,” He says. “Does that sound about right?” 

“Y..yes,” I moan. 

He keeps his agonizing pace. “Ask to cum,” He says- just when I’m on the brink. 

“Please let me cum,” I say- closing my eyes tight as the pleasure rolls through my body. 

“You want to cum?” He asks. 

“Yes... yes.. Oh.. yes.” 

“Right now?” 

“Mm hmm.” 

“Then cum, little boy.” 

That’s all it takes to send me over the edge- I cum hard- splattering all over my stomach. 

I have to will my heart to slow down- catch my breath. 

“You’re such an amazing fuck,” He says, fondly. “Best mortal I’ve had in centuries.” 

He brushes some hair out of my face. 

“So... vocal. It’s hard to find a man that’s vocal.” 

Now that the pleasures fading I can feel a lot more of the stiff and uncomfortableness that comes with rough sex.

He pulls out of me, running a finger over my hole. “You’re dripping cum,” He says, rubbing my asshole. “All over the sheets.” 

“Mm.” I’m still buzzing from my orgasm. 

“You’ll be feeling this for at least a day- even with your healing factor.” 

I nod. 

“I suppose the best place to recuperate would be your own home.” 

I stay quiet while he makes his ‘decision’. 

“Then again- if you were to stay here.... you could keep your daddy entertained all night,” He says lowly, inserting a finger into me. 

“Oh....” I groan. 

“Is it too much?” He asks. 

I know the answer. “No daddy.” 

“Can he take another round?” 

I nod. 

He smirks. “Maybe it’s best... to let you rest.” He removes his finger and rubs my stomach again. “What does my little boy think?” 

“Tired,” I groan. 

“Sore?” 

“Uh hmm.” 

“Still a little speechless- hmm?” 

I nod. 

He kisses my stomach. “Then I’ll let you go for tonight,” He says. “Get dressed.” 

I stiffly struggle back into my clothing- struggling with the shoes. 

“Leave them off,” He chuckles. He waves his hand and a white portal opens up- through it I see my own bed. “That’s what little boy wants,” He teases. “Isn’t it?” 

“Yes daddy.” 

“Then go,” He says. “Wash up.... I’ll be calling on you within the next few days.” 

I nod. Pausing at the portal. 

“Go on.” He says. “I have no need of you if you’re too worn out to keep going,” He says that- but he’s smiling. 

I nod again, stepping through the portal- it closes behind me instantly- dropping me back in my own home like the last six hours hadn’t even happened. 

I collapse face down on my bed. 

There’s a sudden smell of sulfur- I turn my head and see a large cloth bag. Curiously- and weakly- I open it, revealing several gold coins and several shiny jewels. 

I find myself laughing. “And I thought he’d pay cash,” I murmur closing my eyes and immediately drifting off.


	3. Being a good slut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has sex as well. 
> 
> Rimming, fingering, praise, derogatory nicknames, begging, edging, bondage, toys, body worship... i think that’s it. 
> 
> Needless to say Daken has a very, very, VERY good time. 
> 
> And some shit that you could almost call fluff. Almost. 
> 
> Unhealthy thinking and attitudes toward sex- but I swear it is completely informed consent. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I swear this will have a plot... but the sex is kinda one of the main plots so... I guess enjoy the smut? 
> 
> If you’d be so kind, please leave me a comment or a kudos or what have you! I love hearing y’alls ideas! 
> 
> Thanks for reading again! Please enjoy at your own discretions because like I said, it does have very explicit sex in it.

I roll over in bed- feeling stiff and sore. 

I should get a shower. And breakfast. 

I’m too sore to move from bed though. 

It’s giving tons of time to think of my horrible decision making abilities. 

I shrug out of my ‘outfit’ from last night clumsily, firmly placing it in the ‘never wearing that again’ category. I doubt I’d be able to dress myself in it at all without assistance. 

I pull my phone out- it’s dead. Perfect. I forgot to charge it. I hope Laura didn’t try to reach me. 

I was so exhausted when I got home last night that I didn’t do anything. I’ve no idea how long I’ve been asleep. 

My insides still ache. A dull throb. 

I know a hot bath would do wonders but I just can’t work up the energy to make it to the bathroom. Though it’s close by- it might as well be ten miles away. My longing for the hot water doesn’t trump my ache. 

Perhaps I’ll need to take some kind of painkiller. I have many connections who can hook me up and god knows I’ve got more than enough money to afford it. 

If I start down that road again, though, I fear I won’t be able to pull myself from it. 

And Rehab is oh so painfully dull. 

I stay in bed for a while until I smell the scent of coffee drifting from my kitchen. 

That- I was not expecting. 

Someone has invaded my space- my home. 

There’s a since of anger- but more a sense of patience. Hesitation. I’m not sure who’s out there- they could be friend they could be foe. I need to have a clear head. 

I pull myself to my feet- not bothering to put clothes on- wincing when I take the first step. He really fucked me hard. Harder than I should have let him. Part of what makes him keep coming back though, is my ability to take his punishing rhythms and demands. I know it probably points to some sort of unhealthy coping mechanism- but I pride myself in being able to take it. In having little to no limits. 

I am extremely grateful that he was able to sense it before I did. If we would have kept going- I might not have been able to get out of the bed at all. 

I walk quietly, extending my claws and going towards the source of the scent of coffee. 

There are a handful of people it could be- and I silently hope from any one of them. I don’t necessarily want a fight this morning. 

When I open my bedroom door- I’m amused and relieved to see who exactly has entered my home. I retract my claws, watching my guest- his back turned to me as he works my coffee maker. 

The man in my kitchen leans on the counter, tail wrapping idly around one of the knobs on the lower cabinets. He has one of my plain white coffee cups in his hands. He watches me carefully. Taking a sip of his coffee. He tilts his head to the side- observing me. “Sleeping in the nude- hmm? You know that makes it awkward for anyone who would think to sneak up on you while you were sleeping.” 

“You know normal people knock before they enter,” I say. “That gives me time to get dressed.” 

The red man grins. “I’m not normal people,” He says, motioning to himself. “Someone overslept today. Long night?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” I tease, leaning on the wall outside my bedroom. I’m sure to pose just the way he likes. 

His eyes roam my body. I feel the stirrings of arousal- overriding my soreness. 

I have many ‘johns’... but this one? This one is one of my favorites. 

“Hmm.... I can’t focus with you posing like that,” he says, raising an eyebrow. “Is that your attempt to throw me off guard?” 

“Posing?” I ask in faux innocence. “Me?” 

He nods. “Bring your pretty self over here. Come talk to me.” 

I smile and walk into the kitchen. “You never stray too far from your dimension,” I say, crossing my arms. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Azazel looks me over. “I was around.” 

“Around- hmm?” 

“I had a thought,” He says, voice tantalizing. I immediately find myself interested. Despite my body telling me that I shouldn’t have any more ‘fun’. 

“Oh?” 

His ‘thoughts’ are always wonderful in some capacity. 

“I want you to stay with me... for a week,” He says. “A full seven days. I’ll pay you triple what I usually pay.” 

Triple- hmm? He must be desperate. “And you want this because....?” 

“Because I do,” he says with a grin. 

There’s something going on beneath his cool exterior. Past the charming devil routine. 

“I’m going to need a better reason than that,” I say. “I know better than to trust a demon with little to no information about his motives.” 

“Would you believe that I miss you in my bed?” He asks. “I want my beautiful little slut’s attention. Is that such a crime?” 

I shudder at the demanding ‘nickname’ he gives me. 

“Partially.” I say with a grin. “But it’s a lie.” 

He grins again. “One of my ... associates is trying to call on you. I want to preoccupy your time so he can’t.” 

“You’re cock blocking your competition?” I smile. “How devious.” 

“He’s.... a rather unique man,” Azazel says. “I worry that he’ll ruin you.” 

“Ruin me?” 

“He’s quite violent.” He puts his coffee mug down. “He’d rip you to shreds for the hell of it.” 

“I’m sure I can handle it,” I say. 

“Mmm... I’m sure you can’t,” He says with a hum. “Anytime the rest of us are enjoying something- he breaks it. I don’t want that to happen this time. Not with you. You’re too... special to me.” 

“You’re worried for my safety?” 

Azazel looks me over before nodding. “Yes.” 

“And the fact that you’re cock blocking has nothing to do with your invitation,” I state in disbelief.

“It’s an added perk,” He says with a grin. 

I like to fuck him because he’s the father of my father’s best friend. 

I’d like to see the looks on their faces if I were to ever tell them. 

“I’ve got things to do this week,” I say- playing it coy. 

“Things that can’t be put off until next week?” He asks, raising a eyebrow. 

He’s dressed in ‘mortal’ clothing. Slacks, button up shirt, dress shoes. 

“My sisters would be worried if I disappeared for a week,” I say. 

He takes a few steps towards me. 

“And can you not tell them you’ll be out of town?” 

“My friends will also be concerned,” I say, leaning against the kitchen wall- slightly taking a few steps back from him. 

Azazel quite enjoys the chase. The harder I play to get- the harder he tries. I... appreciate his efforts. 

He closes the distance between us- putting a hand on my chin and tilting it upwards- he’s a few inches taller than me. He successfully pins me against the wall. 

His tail wraps around my leg, the sharp spade of it tracing small patterns. 

“And they can’t also be told that you’re busy?” He asks quietly, lips near mine. 

“I’d hate to get my sister’s friends involved,” I say. “They’re very nosey.” 

“Oh we don’t want that,” He says, mere inches from my face. 

“I’m still recuperating from a date last night.” I try again. 

“And you think I can’t help speed the process along?” He asks- his eyes have some sort of mischief to them. It’s hard to tell because of their odd... coloring. Black with yellow pupils. A lot like Master’s. It’s an evolutionary trait- I’m told. If a creature or a being has it- it means they’ve got some age on them. 

“I..’ 

“You have no more excuses,” He says, thumbing my lip. “So say ‘yes’.” 

I close my eyes- trying to think of any reason I could say ‘no’. Trying to think of if I want to say ‘no’. Trying to take a minute to think rationally with him so close to my face. 

“Charming devil.” I smile. 

His other hand slides to my lower back, pulling me closer- while his body blocks me from moving from the wall. 

He traces my tattoo with a finger. “Come play with me,” He says lowly- almost in a growl. “You’ll be very, very,” he kisses my cheek, “very, happy you did.” 

His hand caresses my lower back. Almost dipping to obscene but not quite. 

“If I come with you- you’ll just ignore me during the day,” I say, a little breathless at his attention.

“No, no, no. I’d never do that,” He says with a grin, nipping at my neck. 

“You always do that,” I say. 

“Come with me and you’ll have my undivided attention. I promise.” He leans lower and kisses my neck. 

“Hmm... I’m not convinced.” 

His kisses turn to small bites- very carefully. 

I’ve been getting used to kisses and love bites from people with fangs. He has quite an impressive set. 

His tail snakes my body, wrapping around my dick. 

“You’re not convinced?” He asks quietly, starting to work my dick. “Whatever can I do to convince you?” He asks in my ear- almost in a growl. 

“I’m not sure,” I say, closing my eyes and tilting my head back. “What do you have to offer?” 

He slowly takes my hands, pinning them to the wall. “How about the best night of your life?” He nips my ear. 

I struggle a little- just testing his hold. It’s firm. Solid. 

He raises my hands over my head. “Love seeing you trapped,” He says lowly, “defenseless.” He kisses my lips- quickly I have no time to react. “Needy,” he says in my ear. “Desperate.” 

He pins my hands with one of his, using his other to roam over my body. 

“This is very convincing,” I say. 

“I aim to please.” He says with a smug smirk. His tail tightens around my dick, the spade moving further back- teasing my hole. 

I’m fond of him fucking me with his tail. He knows that. 

“If I were to fuck you right now... how much would your fare be?” He asks, rubbing at my hole. 

“A lunch,” I say, closing my eyes. 

“No gold?” 

I shake my head. 

“I feel like I’m getting something for nothing.” He nips at my neck. “That’s bad for business- you know.” 

“Give them a little taste and they’ll come back for more,” I say simply. 

“Hmm.... A lunch... and if I fuck you well enough... you’ll come with me?” He asks. 

“Are we making a deal?” I ask. 

He grins, showing fang. “A bargain,” he corrects. “Give you a little taste... have you come back for more?” He spits my words back at me so elegantly. 

“I’m not sure sure I can be impressed,” I say cockily. “I’m still very, very, very sore.” 

“I can ease all your aches,” he says. 

“With your magic cock?” 

“It’s a cock of legends,” he says with a smirk. “Surely you’ve read it in your history books.” 

“History books don’t tend to focus on the devil,” I say with a chuckle. “Satanism is frowned upon in most day to day situations.” 

“I take offense to that,” he says in my ear. “I’ve never been partial to Satanists. Not fond of the name- you see. I’d much rather use the one I was granted at birth.” 

“Such a powerful name,” I agree. 

“I’d love to hear you screaming it,” he says. “All week long.” 

“A week is... a very long time,” I say coyly. 

“Come with me,” He says lowly, his tip pressing inside of me in teasing motions. “Please?” 

I spread my legs- urging him to continue. 

“I thought you were sore?” He teases. “You just can’t help yourself... can you?” He presses his tail into me firmly. “You’re so hard,” He says. “Did your ‘host’ not fuck you properly?” 

“Oh he was quite impressive.” I grin. 

He bites down on my neck- I grant him a groan. 

“Oh he was?” He says, voice deep and smooth. “My little whore has been a busy boy... has he?” 

“So busy.” 

He starts fucking me in honest, slowly working the entire spear of his tail inside me- flicking my prostate with every twitch. 

“Then what oh what can I offer you that you don’t already have?” He bends down an sucks on my nipple- nicking me with his fangs just a little bit. 

“Mmm... you’re off to a good start,” I chuckle. 

He sucks harder before letting it go. “I miss your piercings,” He says. “I wish you’d redo them.” 

“You want them in, my other dates want them out... there’s no pleasing any of you.” 

He slides his leg inbetween my thighs- spreading me wider. 

“How flexible are you?” He asks with a low chuckle. “Have we put that to the test yet?” 

“You’ve put every piece of me to the test.” I wrap my legs around his waist. He rubs his clothed crotch against me. 

“I’d like to fuck you into this wall,” He says lowly. “From behind. No stimulation to your cock. Make you cum hard... multiple times. Have you shaking like a leaf under my hands.... ” 

I relax into his hold. “What are you waiting for?” 

He laughs before roughly flipping me to face the wall. “And you’re sure you don’t want compensation?” He asks in my ear. 

A small band of metal is summoned into existence, forming a shackle that holds my hands over my head- freeing his hands to roam my body and tease as he pleases. 

“I’m sure,” I say, face to face with my kitchen wall- body on display. 

“Go on and struggle,” he says. “See that you’re held nice and tight.” 

I pull at my bonds- they don’t budge.

“That’s right,” he says. “Hmm... we should give you a safe word. Something to shout if my... intentions get too... out of hand.” 

I nod. “How about.....” 

“Let’s give you a color- hmm? What color does my slut want to be his safe word?” 

“Red,” I say. 

“Agreed,” He says simply. “And if you don’t use it when you need it... I’ll leave you chained to this wall,” He says. “I have no need for a broken toy. Do you understand?” 

“I understand,” I say. 

He slowly rubs his cloth covered dick against my ass. 

“You want it so bad... don’t you?” He asks. 

I really do. 

Regardless of what my soreness seems to be trying to tell me. 

I’m not really good at... listening to my body. 

I’ll probably regret this later... but.....I can’t seem to stop myself. 

What the hell is wrong with me? 

A man throws a little bit of attention my way and I spread myself wide and let him pound me into the nearest surface. 

“I’m partial to the idea,” I say, silencing my own thoughts. 

“But you’re going to have to beg for it,” He says in my ear, keeping his tail deep within me. 

“I don’t beg,” I lie. 

There’s a difference between how I act with all of my different partners. It’s actually slightly hard to keep up. I slip up sometimes and it throws them off. 

“Oh I think I can make you.” He removes his tail, replacing it with a slender finger. “Beg for me, slut,” he says. “Ask me to grace you with the honor of my attention.” 

“Not happening.” I pull against the metal, testing it out. 

“You’re trapped,” He says, adding another finger. “My prisoner.” 

“Mm.” 

“Show your respect to your Lord,” He says. “Maybe he’ll have some mercy on you.” 

“I don’t think so.” I hum. 

I don’t want mercy. 

I want him to fuck my brains out. 

Filling me to the brim.... I can take it. I know I can. 

I can push myself... I can do it. I have no limits. I have no limitations. In this way- I am a god. 

I give these creatures pleasure beyond that of a normal mortal. 

The thought makes me strengthen my resolve. 

I’m in control. 

They come to me. They seek me out. 

I have that much power over them. 

He removes his fingers and backs off of me. 

I silently pray that he’s not leaving- like he likes to do. Leaving me tied up and wanting. Sometimes for hours.

I feel his tongue on my ass- teasing. 

“Oh that’s cheating,” I chide. 

He chuckles before pressing his tongue inside of me. 

I try to stay silent but find it hard. He’s quite good with his tongue. 

He spreads me apart- gaining more access. 

“Oh.” I moan. “Mmm... yes...” 

He pulls back and licks my rim- teasing.

I find myself pushing back into his tongue- eager for more. 

He pushes back into me- grabbing my hips and holding me still. 

I feel him inside me... in my body... in my mind. 

“Oh..” I moan, trying to move in his grasp. He holds me firm- pushing his tongue inside of me. 

I feel desperate to move as he starts licking my rim again. 

No one does rim jobs like him. It’s something he enjoys. 

To be honest- it’s something I really enjoy as well. 

He keeps licking- not getting inside like he was. 

He’s teasing me. Making me want him more. 

“You win,” I hiss. “You win. I want you. I’ll go with you.” 

He keeps going- making me harder than ever. 

I start to shake under his ministrations. 

He works his tongue inside of me, hitting all the right buttons. 

“I’m going to cum.” I moan. 

He spreads me wide again- the indignity of the action filling my mind with dark pleasure. He’s getting intimate with me- using my body as he pleases. 

I find myself cumming just from his tongue. 

That doesn’t deter him. He goes deeper- My body is crying from over stimulation as he takes my dick in his hand, working it in time with the thrusts of his tongue. I move with his mouth into his hand, and then back- being fucked from both sides- trapped in the middle. 

“Oh... oh...” I try to contain myself. 

I sound like a needy whore. 

I guess technically- if you slice this down to black and white ways of thinking- I am a needy whore. 

Truly his little slut. Coming undone for him.

“I’m going to cum again.” I groan. I feel him chuckle against me. 

I find myself cumming again- as sweat starts to pour down my body. 

He removes his tongue from me but keeps me in his hands. Removing one to play with my saliva slick hole. “You’re such a slut for a good tongue fucking.” He says with amusement, thrusting three fingers into me- hard. “Aren’t you a little slut?” He asks, pumping his fingers into me more firmly. 

I moan loudly. 

“Who’s my little slut?” He asks- teasingly. 

“Me.” I groan. 

“My little slut,” He repeats. “Coming undone. Spread those legs. Present yourself to me like a good whore.” 

I move legs as far as they’ll go. 

“Isn’t that a lovely sight,” He says, fingering me harder. “If you close your legs one centimeter- you’re going to be sorry,” He whispers, staying level with my ass. “Oh look at you,” He says lowly. “I could look at your tight little hole all day.” 

His gaze makes me hot with embarrassment. And I love it. 

“So needy.” He clucks his tongue. “Fuck my fingers,” He orders. 

I move my hips- taking as much of him as I can while trying to keep my legs open. 

“I love seeing you like this.” He presses his fingers into me further. “Watching you take my fingers... in and out.” I moan. “And in and out.” He uses his free hand to spread me again. “I just like to watch you.” He says. “Your fuckhole doesn’t get enough attention. It needs to be praised for all it’s hard work.” He adds a finger from his other hand- pulling me open. 

“Oh!” I cry. 

“How many fingers can he take?” He asks, adding another from his other hand. 

“Oh please.” I shake. 

“Please? Please what?” He asks. 

I just groan. 

He leans forward and adds his tongue again. 

“Oh yes.” I moan. “Oh yes.. yes.. yes!” 

He pulls back. “He likes me opening him up... hmm? Taking a look inside?” 

“Yes.” I groan. 

“We should play doctor again sometime,” He says with a chuckle. “Having a nice little device to spread you wide,” He pauses. “Are you trying to close your legs?” He says lowly. 

“No!” I shake my head. “They’re just... shaking.” 

He removes his fingers, putting a hand on each ankle and pushing my legs further apart. “Good sluts know how to keep their legs open,” He chides. “Do you need a lesson?” 

I bite my lips. 

“Hmm?” He presses, smacking my ass. “We can get the spreader bar again... you remember?” 

I nod. 

“You were so.. wide open,” He says, rubbing the spot he just hit. “Such a nice ass,” He says. “I could eat it all day.” He leans forward and licks my hole again. “But then he’d get used to it- wouldn’t he?” He asks. 

“Please...” I beg. 

He puts his hands on my trembling thighs. 

“Keep these legs open.” He reminds me. 

“I’m open.” I say in aggravation. 

“Wider.” He says. 

I try to comply. 

He runs his hands up, back to my ass, smacking it again. 

“Has anyone punished this needy.. needy.. needy boy?” he asks. 

“No. No. No.” 

He pops me again. “That’s no good,” He whispers. “This dirty dirty dirty slut needs a good... thorough punishing.” He spreads me apart again. “Mmm.. Just looking at you,” He says. “So undignified. Your quivering little hole.” He runs his finger over my rim. “I like to see you just like this.... no where to run,” he nips my ass. “No where to hide....” He slowly pushes a finger inside of me. “On display... he couldn’t get away if he wanted to.. could he?” His finger hits my prostate- making me cry out. “That’s it,” He soothes. “That’s the spot.” 

My whole body is shaking. I am utterly at his mercy. 

“And you get so loose when I work you over, too.” He says. “Are you even worth my cock? Should I even entertain the thought of fucking such a needy little slut?” 

“Yes.” I moan. “I am. I’m worthy.” 

“Hmm... a slut that can’t even keep his legs open properly.” 

Our ‘spreader bar’ session was agonizing. Him ‘correcting’ my technique- measuring how wide I could go- flipping me over like a rag doll and finger fucking me into three orgasms. 

“Too bad I didn’t bring anything with me.” He pats my ass. “So is he worthy? Is he willing? Can he control his body long enough for me to slip inside him?” 

“Yes!” I cry as his finger teases my hole. 

“Hmm... I don’t think so.” he stands up and nips my ear. “Where are your toys?” He whispers. 

I shudder. “Under the bed.” 

He kisses my cheek. “Be back in a moment.” 

He disappears in a puff of sulfuric smoke. Leaving me some time to collect myself. 

I’ll have to come up with something to tell Laura. 

I doubt she’ll be cool with my developing sexual ‘hobby’. 

My mind is just starting to clear from the pleasure induced haze when he returns- his sudden presence making me jump. 

“You have so many,” He says. “But I seem to recall... this one being your favorite.” He slowly pushes in a very large vibrator. “Oh... is it too big?” 

I inhale quickly- not really ready for the mass of it. “Oh... so big.” I moan. 

“Breathe slowly,” He instructs, pushing it firmly inside of me. “Deep breaths.” 

He places his hand- with the remote for the toy- beside my face when it’s fully inserted. He circles the ‘on’ button with his thumb. “Should I start you off slowly?” He says, pressing against me. “Or should we go straight to the fun setting?” 

I breathe in shakily. “Slow,” I say. 

“Hmm... I don’t think so,” He teases, slowly drawing my attention to the remote. Circling the highest setting button over and over again. “The suspense is killing you- isn’t it?” He asks. 

I nod. 

“And you’ve already cum twice.... are you curious as to how many more times I’ll bring you?” 

“As many times as you want,” I say, knowing the dialogue. 

“Because I’m in control of your body... aren’t I?” He asks. 

“Yes.” 

“And you cum as many times as I tell you... don’t you?” 

I nod, watching the remote intently. 

“You should see yourself right now,” He says. “Naked. Spread wide. Big black toy up your ass. Waiting for my decision. You’re so full....” He whispers the last part. “How on earth could it get any better than this?” 

“I’m eager for your decision... my Lord,” I say- trying to maintain a steady tone. 

He chuckles against my skin. “Look who’s changed his tune.” He slowly presses the second to highest button on the remote, making the toy spring to life. 

My head lolls to the side. “Oh,” I moan. “Yes.” 

“You like that toy.. don’t you?” He asks. 

“Yes,” I say, inhaling quickly. 

“You just like being stuffed- don’t you? My tongue. My fingers. Your toy. You’ve such a needy little hole. Begging for me to fill it.” 

I try to think of something clever to say but can’t come up with anything with this toy hitting oh so delicate spots. The pleasure mixing with the stiffness of last night. 

“Have I actually silenced that sharp tongue?” He asks in amusement. He pats my ass. “He’s so full,” He says. “No room for words- hmm?” 

His hand wraps around my dick again. 

“No room for thoughts...” he says lowly. “Or complaints.... you’ve just given yourself over to the pleasure.... it’s a beautiful sight. I can feel you growing in my hand.... you’ve such a nice sized dick.” He says. “It’s so.. fun.. to play with.” 

I learn my forehead against the coolness of the wall- trying to take control of my body. 

He inches my legs further apart- driving the toy deeper with his the palm of his hand. “There’s a good slut,” He praises. “Let it fill you up... let your body accept that you’re not in control. Give it to me. Give me everything,” he nips at my neck. “To me. And only me.” 

“Only you,” I moan. 

“Let me take you to levels you can’t go on your own,” He says. 

“Take me,” I moan. “Oh take me... please take me.”

“You’re mine,” He says. “In this moment... I own you.” 

“All yours,” I say huskily. “All yours... only yours... take me where only you can.” 

“Surrender your body to me,” He says in my ear. 

“I surrender.” I thrust into his hand. 

“Surrender your thoughts,” He says. 

“I surrender,” I repeat. 

“Think of me and only me,” He says. “Me spreading you wide. Me filling you up. Me being so gracious as to let you cum... twice.” 

“Only you,” I repeat with a wrecked moan. 

“Promise to yield to me,” He says lowly. “Whenever I want...for the next seven days.” 

That’s... new. Not part of our usual dialogue. 

I barely have time to think about it. 

“I promise to yield,” I say- liking the way that sounds. 

He starts to fuck me with the toy- pulling it out and pressing it back in over and over and over again. “You’re going to be my little fuck toy,” He says. “How’s that sound?” 

“Hot.” 

“Oh? You think your poor little hole can stand it? Me fucking you over,” he pushes the toy in, “And over,” he pulls it out, “And over.” It’s reinserted- hard. 

“Oh, I’m going to cum,” I moan. “I’m going to cum.” 

“And we haven’t even got to me actually fucking you,” He laughs. 

“Oh... oh...” I try to breathe. 

“You can’t hold it back,” He whispers. “You never can. You’re such a greedy slut.” 

I nod, biting my lip. 

“But it will amuse me to see you try.” He grips my dick. “Hold it...hold it...” he teases, thumbing the head, playing with it like it’s his own personal toy. “Good slut.” 

My whole body is shaking. 

“Going to cum,” I groan. 

“Not yet.... hold off.... show me some control.” 

I’m breathing heavy. 

“I can’t,” I moan. “I can’t... I can’t....” 

“But you are,” He says, holding me tightly. “That toys so far up your ass,” He says. “Such strong vibrations. I bet you’re dying... just to splatter all over yourself.” 

I nod. “Yes... yes..” 

“You need to cum- don’t you?” 

“Yes... yes.. I need to cum,” I say mindlessly. 

“But you’re being a good slut and waiting.” 

I moan loudly. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” He says deeply. “Your cock is just... weeping. Leaking precum all over the place.” 

“I have to cum,” I moan. “Please.. please... please...” 

“Hmm... I don’t think so.” He strokes me firmly. 

“Please.. please,” I beg. “Let me cum.” 

I know he’s taken complete control.. I’m so desperate for release- but I can’t seem to do so on my own. 

“Hmm... that will make three times. I think that’s a little excessive- don’t you?” 

“No- no-“ I shake my head. 

“Oh yes.” He nods, letting go of my dick. “I don’t want my slut to get spoiled.” 

“Please,” I beg- wrecked thoroughly. 

“Tell me how bad you want it,” He says. 

“So bad,” I moan. “I want... to cum.. all over myself. Please let me cum.” 

“What did I say about this legs?” He spreads my legs further. “Hmm.... such a nice ass.” He smacks me hard. “With your little toy. Stretching you nice...” He pushes on it. “And wide.” 

“I’m going to cum,” I warn again. 

“My aren’t you persistent?” He says. “So one track minded. Let’s talk about something else... shall we?” 

I shake my head- unable to focus. 

“Let’s talk about the next week,” He says. “I want to fuck you every day.... multiple times a day. I want you to get hard every time I walk into the room... because you know what’s coming. I want to tie you up.... and tease.. and play.. and work you over.” He nips at my neck. “I want you to cum so much that you can’t possibly do it again... and then you do. Til you’re screaming from overstimulation.” He buries his face in my neck. “I want to suck you... and lick you... and put my pulsing dick in your little hole....How’s that sound?” 

I nod several times. 

“I want to have you in my room.... in the war room, in the throne room, in the courtyard, on the table, on the floor, against the wall.... I want your ass ready to receive me at any given moment.” 

“I can do that,” I say breathlessly. 

“I want to fuck you like I fuck the mothers of my children,” He says lowly. “Over and over again. Making you my bitch. You want to be my bitch- slut?” 

I nod. “Please... I need to cum.” 

“Oh we’ll get to that,” He says- almost dismissively. “Let’s talk about what I need from you,” He says. “How you’ll spend the week wearing absolutely nothing...” he says in my ears. “So everyone sees how beautiful you are. Until they are in awe of your body. Until they’re oh so jealous.” 

“Anything,” I moan. “I’ll give you anything.” 

“I want your consent,” He says. “Not given in a moment of passion. I want to sit down and get this all out in writing.” 

“Writing,” I agree. “Yes. Yes.” 

He rubs my abs. “I want you to willingly serve me,” He says. “I want you to agree to being my cock slut- round the clock.” 

“I always willingly serve you,” I moan. “Please... Azazel please... let me cum.” 

He kisses along my neck and shoulders. 

“Such a slut,” He says. “Begging for release.” 

“Please,” I moan. 

“Hold it....” He says. “A little while longer...... feel it building up... it’s going to be so good.” 

I tilt my head back, moaning loudly. 

“You sound so wrecked,” he says. “Like a good whore... who’s been fucked nice... and hard.” 

“Please,” I moan. “Oh please...” 

“Who’s doing this to you?” He asks. 

“You.. only you,” I moan. 

“Who do you want inside of you?” 

“You... only you,” I repeat. 

“Who’s a good little slut- hmm? Who’s got his legs nice and wide? Who’s my favorite whore?” he kisses my neck. 

“Me,” I say breathlessly. 

“Show me how a slut cums,” he whispers. 

“I will...” I say firmly. “Just.. let me... I’ll show you.” 

“You really want to cum?” He asks. 

“Oh yes.” I nod. “Yes yes yes.” 

“Then cum,” He says, biting at my shoulder. 

My body tenses and I lose myself for a moment to the hot white buzz of pleasure. 

I sag against the wall as he removes the toy- letting it fall to the floor. 

“Breathe,” He coaxes. 

My breath is caught in my chest. 

“Breathe,” He repeats, slowly rubbing my chest. 

I nod, catching my breath and trying to lean into his touch. 

“Mmm... I want to fuck you so badly,” He says in my ear. “What do you say, slut? Have you been teased enough?” 

I weigh it out in my mind. 

“Is that little hole throbbing to be filled?” He asks. 

I think about what I can take for a minute before nodding. “Yes.” 

“You want my big cock inside of you?” 

“Yes,” I say, putting my forehead against the wall again. 

“Does he think he can cum a fourth time?” 

“Please bring me,” I say. “A fourth time. A fifth time... a sixth time.” 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” He says with a chuckle. “We want to drag this out... I agree. But we have to take into account your limitations.” 

His finger is teasing my hole, slowly circling in maddeningly light touches. 

“I have..” he inserts his finger making me moan. “No limitations,” I groan. “I am a god.” 

He chuckles deeply. “You’re a mortal... my little slut. Your fragile constitution has to be taken into account... I don’t want to break you.” 

“Break me.” I find myself moaning. “Fuck me... use me... break me.... make me yours.” 

“Ohhhhh.. he surely doesn’t mean that,” He teases, circling my hole over and over again with a second finger. 

“I don’t say things I don’t mean,” I groan. “Please... fuck me.” 

“I think you need to be careful what you ask for slut,” He says in my ear. I hear him pulling down his pants a second before he rubs his hard cock over my hole. “This is what sluts want- isn’t it? A nice... big... throbbing... cock.” He pushes into me. “Mmm.... my bitch is so tight,” He says in my ear. “So, so, so tight.” He moves slowly- carefully. “He’s such a good slut....” he says. “And it’s so hard to find good sluts.... I search all over the universe and always come back to his tight little hole..... that fuckhole is golden- isn’t it?” He says teasingly. 

I find myself chuckling. “If you say so.” 

He kisses the back of my head. “I had a queen this week,” He says. “Minor dimension... so eager to please.” He pushes into me. “But all I was thinking about was you.” 

I moan. 

“My favorite slut,” He says. “It’s such a valued position. I’d give you anything you wanted... just to lay with you.” 

I nod again. 

“Gold. Jewels. Money. Gifts of every shape and size.... but he doesn’t need that- does he?” He asks. 

“Gold is always.. appreciated,” I moan in time with his thrusts. 

“What you really want is just this...” he thrusts into me very precisely. “A good fuck.” 

“It’s... priceless,” I groan. 

“I’m going to ride you hard,” He says. “And you’re going to love every minute of it.” 

True to his word- he does just that for two more hours. By the time he cums- I’ve had seven orgasms. 

I’m basically mindless when he pulls out.

He pats my ass. “That’s a good slut,” He praises. “Taking my cum.” 

He finally lets me go- rubbing my arms where they’re stiff from being over my head for so long. 

“Easy,” He says gently. “Let’s get you to your shower.” 

I nod. 

My body has taken a thorough whomping. 

He takes a hold of my hands and teleports us into my bathroom, removing the rest of his clothing and helping me into the shower. Closing the clear curtain and holding onto me. The water turns on with a small twitch of his fingers. He lets it heat up before easing me into the spray. “There’s a good boy,” He soothes, basically holding me up. He summons a rag, slowly wiping the cum that’s splattered over my stomach and that’s leaking out of me. “Such a little cum slut,” he says. “He likes being filled with cum... doesn’t he?” 

I lean into his shoulder. “He likes hot water,” I say with a chuckle. 

He rubs down my back, soothingly, starting to massage my tired muscles. 

“You need a nap,” He says, kissing my cheek. “And a good meal. Have you eaten anything today?” 

I shake my head. 

He clucks his tongue. “Surely I don’t have to come to this dreadful dimension every day to remind you to eat- hmm?” 

I shake my head. “I’m trying.. to do better,” I say sleepily. 

“Try harder,” He says in my ear, patting my stomach. “You can’t perform to the capacity you think you can if you have no fuel. That’s just not how the human body works.” 

“And you know so much about the human body- hmm?” I lean heavier into him. 

He chuckles. “Enough to know when it’s being neglected.” 

“Making food is hard,” I sigh. 

“Is that so?” The water turns off and he pulls me tighter, moving us out of the shower. I push him into the wall and capture his lips. He smiles against mine. “You’re far too... tired to finish this,” He says. 

“I think that’s up to me to decide.. isn’t it?” 

“You make very poor decisions.” He pulls away and kisses my forehead. 

I trace some of the scars on his chest with my finger, feeling the slightly raised skin. “Where did these come from?” I ask. 

“An angel,” He says. “With an ax.” 

“They didn’t heal right.” 

“They never do.” he kisses me chastely. “Get dressed.” 

I move from the bathroom to my bedroom, digging through my closet. 

I sense him moving in the room behind me. 

I turn around he’s dressed again- magic at it’s finest. 

“What should I wear?” I ask. 

He reclines onto my mattress. “It doesn’t matter,” He says. “You won’t be wearing it for long.” 

That sends a shiver through me. I pick a simple jeans and tank top combo, pulling it on before digging for socks and shoes. 

“Should I even pack?” 

“Hmm... I wouldn’t bother,” He says. “I’ll provide clothes should you really desire them.” 

I put my right foot into my shoe, bending down to lace it. 

I feel his eyes on me. 

I like the attention. 

“So.. who were you with last night?” He asks. 

“Hmm.... my secret,” I tease, lacing up my other shoe. “I don’t kiss and tell.” 

“Even to me?” 

“Especially to you,” I laugh. 

“Worried I’ll get jealous?” 

I let a silence grow between us. 

“So you are,” He laughs. “I’m not one to court jealousy. I’m under no delusions about your... chosen profession.” 

I turn and look at him. “It’s not a profession,” I say. “It’s a hobby.” 

“That earns you oh so much money,” He says teasingly. 

I smile in spite of myself. “A man’s got to make a living.” 

“But it’s not a profession,” He says. 

“It’s a lucrative hobby,” I concede. 

“And what would your family say if they discovered your ‘hobby’?” He asks. 

I shrug. “What would your family say if they discovered your role in my hobby?”

“I can’t hazard a guess,” He says. “I don’t know them well enough.” 

“We could send my father and your son into shock induced stupors if we told them exactly what we’re up to,” I say. 

“And wouldn’t that be fun,” He chuckles. “Though my son would be less likely to interfere, I believe. Your father would be more of a challenge. He’d probably try to ‘save you’ from my evil grasps.” 

“Oh I don’t know,” I hum to myself. “He might not care.” 

“Hmm. You think so highly of him... don’t you?” 

I snort. “Are we really going to discuss my father?” 

“No,” He says. “I know your feelings on the matter. I’m just... curious. Your reactions to older men seem to point to you being very disturbed when it comes to father figures.” 

I close my eyes and sigh. “Yes. It would appear so.” 

“It makes me wonder exactly the effect I’ve had on my own offspring.” 

“You could call them up and ask. It might take a day or so to work through them but....” 

He laughs. “I have my favorites.” 

“Don’t all parents?” I smile before saying coyly. “Were you ‘around’ this morning to see Mystique? I know she’s in town.” 

“Hmm... Raven does have her certain... charms.” 

“The only baby momma you keep in touch with,” I say. 

He raises up. “Do I detect a hint of jealousy?” 

I laugh. “No. I understand the hold she has on men. I’ve been with her myself.” 

“Hmm. So my slut and the mother of one of my numerous children have enjoyed each other’s company. Such a twist. I’d be careful... if she has a child you’re on the hook too. And she is... oh so fertile.” 

“I don’t want children,” I say, joining him on the bed. 

He wraps me in his arms. “You’d make pretty babies,” He says with a low chuckle. 

“I’d be a terrible father.” 

He hums to himself for a minute. “You can never tell,” he says. “Some men are known to ‘rise to the occasion’.” 

“Are you one of those men?” I ask quietly. 

“Enough of one to keep my offspring from dying as infants,” He says. “Find them decent homes. Keep track of which ones are mine.” 

“Such a loving parent,” I tease. 

He pulls me onto his chest- laying back in the bed. “If we don’t get to talk about your father... we don’t get to talk about my children,” He says, kissing my head. 

I close my eyes, listening to his heartbeat. Slow and steady. Sturdy. I trace his scars again. “How old are these?” 

He takes my hand and kisses it. “Hard to say,” He says. “Time runs together. I have no concept of it.” 

“I’ve been told it’s a concept within itself.” 

“Sounds like philosophical bullshit,” He laughs. 

“It means nothing to us,” I say. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” He says. “In some capacity- you are still mortal. There will come a day when you age.... and you die.” 

I close my eyes. “Death has no hold over me.” 

“She’s a tricky mistress,” He says, pulling me even closer. “You’ve centuries to live before you’re even entertain the thought of her embrace.” 

We’re quiet for a minute. “Have you ever entertained her embrace?” 

Azazel laughs- I feel it rumble through his chest. “No child. I am immortal. I have been since the beginning of all that is known and I will remain when it fades. To the ends of time and beyond. Watching the doings of man... and his undoing.” 

I hold still on his chest- listening to his heart again. “You make me feel so.. young,” I laugh. 

“To me... you’re barely a sprout,” he says. “You have so much to grow into.” 

“Do you know what I’ll become?” I ask quietly. 

He kisses my head. “Yes.” 

“Will you tell me?” 

“No.” 

“Are you not allowed?” 

He nods his head. “To tell you what is in your future is to fuck with it. I make a habit of not interfering with the lives of mortals. When I do get involved... it gets... messy.” 

“Messy?” Interesting. “How so?” 

He laughs. “Salem Witch Hunts messy. I lusted after a certain woman and caused the death of several more.” 

“So the witches really did dance with the devil,” I say smugly. 

“They were hardly witches,” He says. “More so repressed women. I simply showed one of them the... ways of pleasure. She got... attached. I was summoned several more times. Most of the women involved were completely innocent. But there was no way to save them. No spell or incantation I could cast to keep the innocent safe.” He sighs. “Saving lives is not my forte.” 

“Would you save me?” I ask. 

He chuckles. “In a heart beat, my dear.” I close my eyes, feeling his warm presence. “Have you gone to sleep?” He teases.

“I’m resting my eyes,” I say sleepily. 

“And you doubt your own mortality,” He chuckles. 

“I don’t... doubt it,” I say. “I... am curious of it.” 

“You’ve quite a long time to live yet,” He says. “Does that ease your worries?” 

“A little,” I say honestly. “As long as my demise doesn’t come from the hands of my father...” 

“I’ll not let him touch you,” He says. “You have but to call.... and you do remember how to do that- don’t you?” 

I chuckle. “Yes. I remember.” 

“As long as you don’t forget,” He says, starting to lightly scratch my back. 

“Take me,” I say sleepily. 

“To where?” 

“Your room. Your bed.” 

He chuckles low in his throat. “Are you ready to go already?” 

I nod. 

“A mortal asking to go to hell. What a interesting twist on a age old story.” 

“Take me,” I laugh. 

He kisses my head. “If you so wish,” He says, pulling me closer. “Hold your breath.” 

I take a deep inhale a second before we disappear.


	4. Bondage, failed role plays, and a new arrangement of... note worthy proportions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO so I did not intend to update this for a while (Sorry y’all!) But I randomly looked up my folder to see how far along I was with getting around to updating it and.... there was legit a full unpublished chapter. To all my knowledge it’s been edited and like.... everything.   
> So yea! This is a surprise for y’all and it’s also a surprise for me...so like... I don’t know how often other authors find that they’ve completely entire chapters. (Then again- like I mentioned before somewhere or another- I am put on a lot of meds to make sure I go to sleep at night. Trouble is- my brain checks out long before I actually do. So it is completely likely that I will be writing and then kinda black out and have continued writing for a while. This usually leads to a shit ton of editing for clarity and grammar purposes- but this one actually was fairly just... put together. So maybe I finished it and got distracted?? 
> 
> Any who yay! 
> 
> Okay so triggers for this chapter are  
> -bondage  
> -small health issues  
> -semi forced feeding  
> -virgin role plays (attempted)   
> -brief mention of non/con  
> -the (un) use of a safe word  
> -feelings  
> -more more feelings  
> -a new arrangement   
> -talk of prostitution (yea- like this whole story hasn’t been about that. XD)   
> -good sex  
> -feels  
> -argument (a very tame one all things considered)   
> And yea- I think that’s it.   
> As always- tell me if something needs to be tagged.   
> I want to be as clear as I can... but this is a story about fucking the devil.... so... I’m sure at this point, if y’all are still reading, you’ve figured out what you’ve signed up for. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!

I start to become aware slowly. The scents are different- it puts me on alert immediately while I replay the last day or so. 

“Hmm....such a panic.” Azazel murmurs from over me. “Your little heart is beating so fast.” 

I open my eyes. I’m laying curled on his lap while he sits up in a large bed reading a scroll. 

I don’t want to move- lest I disturb him. 

“I brought you something to eat.” He says, not looking up from his scroll. 

I nuzzle his naked thigh, making him chuckle deep in his throat. “Keep it up.” He warns. “I’m trying to let your body heal. Make me hard and... well.. I don’t know what I might do.” He rubs my head- playing with my hair. 

I adjust to being awake slowly. I still feel slightly-

“I tended to your body while you were sleeping.” He says- still not looking at me. “If you’re feeling woozy- it’s the potion I inserted into you.” 

“Inserted into me’?” I question. 

“Your insides hurt from anal penetration. It only makes sense that they’d be fixed by the very same.” 

I shift feeling something deep within me. “Did you put a plug in?” 

“It’s an applicator for the potion.” He says. “It has to stay in for two hours. It’s only been in for one.” He glances at me with a grin. “Enjoy the feeling.” 

I move a little- really feeling it. 

“I love being stuffed.” I say, rubbing against his thigh again. 

“I know you do.” he laughs. “Everyone knows you do. Even men who haven’t been with you yet.” 

Whatever he put inside me is having some... side effects. I’m horny. Really, really, really horny. 

I discretely rub myself against the mattress- trying to get some relief. 

“I know my honored slut is not rubbing himself against my bed.” He says teasingly. 

“I’m horny,” I admit. 

“I have no doubt.” He says. “One of the ingredients is a very powerful aphrodisiac. And I inserted it right into your greedy ass. It was hard not to fuck you with it.” 

“How big is the plug?” I ask, spreading my legs a little. 

“You’ve had bigger.” He says, petting my head. “Relax.” 

I bite my lips, trying to hold still. 

“That’s a good boy.” he says, putting the scroll down. “Now eat.” 

He waves his hand and a plate appears next to me on the bed. Some kind of fruit I’ve never seen. 

“Not hungry.” I say, rubbing against his thigh again. 

His hand moves from my head to my back, slowly down to my ass, touching the tip of the plug. “You’d like nothing more than for me to fuck you with this.” He pushes on it lightly for emphasis. “But your body can’t take it right now.” he says, sliding his hand back up my back. 

I groan in frustration. “Hold still.” He says. “Or I’ll restrain you.” 

“Restrain me?” I glance up at him, trying my best to look innocent. 

He closes his eyes and exhales slowly. “How can I even possibly resist you when you look at me like that?” 

“I need you.” I say lowly. 

“Oh don’t I know it.” He teases. “Lay still.” 

I move so I feel the plug again. “Oh please... please...” I beg. “I’ll be a good boy.” 

“You’re never a truly good boy.” He says. “You’re a very naughty boy who tries to ignore his own health and wellbeing.” 

“I’ll be a very good boy.” I try to bargain. 

“And your begging just makes you naughtier.” he says with a laugh. 

“I’ll be so very very very good.” I promise. 

“Hmm..... I see that there’s no reasoning with you.” He slides me from his lap, turning me over onto my back. 

I think I’m getting my way until he grins and makes a vague motion with his hand- forming leather retreats around my wrists and ankles. “Oh no.. no. No. No...” I groan. 

“Oh yes.” He says. “You’ll wait the remaining hour tied up to the bed.” he positions himself at my head, taking the plate in his hands. He summons a small knife and slices the fruit. “Open up.” 

I turn my head- giving him a hard time for restraining me. 

“I thought you were going to be a good boy.” He chides. 

“It was conditional..” I say, keeping my face turned away from him. 

“Hmmm and what was the condition- if you don’t mind my asking.” 

“That you fuck me.” I say. 

“And now you’re acting like a little brat.” He chuckles before taking me by the chin and turning my face back to him. “Open up my little brat.” 

I keep my lips closed. 

“You’re not going to eat this?” He asks. 

I shake my head. 

“Oh I think you are.” He says with a smile. 

I shake my head again. 

He summons another restraint- stretching it across my neck to hold my head in place. “Now that I’ve got you here.... let’s open up.” He presses the fruit- something green that smells of both apples and pears- to my lips. I stubbornly keep them closed. “You’re going to protest me not fucking you by starving yourself.” He says in amusement. “Is an hour really that hard to wait out?” 

I roll my hips- lightly driving the plug in deeper. 

“Oh no no no.” He says. “We can’t risk anymore damage.” He restrains my hips to the bed. 

My goal is now to get more restraints- which will undoubtedly turn him on more. 

My cock is hard, right over the restraints. 

“Let’s try this again.” He says with a chuckle. “Be a good boy.” 

I keep my mouth shut. 

He bends down, kissing my lips. “Be a good boy.” He repeats, close to my face. “Show me your pretty teeth.” 

“Fuck me.” I demand. 

“No.” He says. “Eat.” 

“No.”I argue. “Fuck me.” 

“No.” He says with a grin. “Eat.” 

“Fuck me.” I repeat stubbornly. 

He reaches over and squeezes my nostrils shut. “Open up, slut.” He says. 

A shiver runs through my body and I open my mouth- letting him place the fruit on my tongue. 

“Good slut.” He praises- letting go of my nose. 

I chew the fruit slowly- trying to figure out exactly what the taste is. 

He offers me another piece. 

“No.” I have to admit I’m grinning. 

He glances at me with a ‘stern’ look. “Am I going to have to fight you for every bite?” 

“I guess so.” I taunt.

“What if we do this...” he takes my dick in his hand. “Hmm? Will that please him enough to eat his food?” 

“Yes.” I say, happily. 

He strokes my dick as he offers another piece of fruit. 

I take it easily- not putting up any fuss. 

“Stroking his dick to make him behave.” Azazel ‘fusses’. “My little sluts not being good at all.” He offers another slice of fruit just as he puts more pressure on my dick. My mouth opens automatically to moan- he slips the fruit in easily. He plays with the head of my dick- running his finger over the slit. “Is this what he wants?” 

“Oh yes.” I say with a contented sigh. “Yes yes yes.” 

He plays with me while feeding me for another ten minutes- until the fruits gone and I’m right on the edge. 

“You’re all finished.” He says, letting me go. 

“Wha-“ 

“No food- no handjob.” he says. “Besides- you were so naughty. You really didn’t think I’d let you cum- did you?” 

I hiss, being firmly restrained, hard as fuck, and unable to do anything about it. “You’re evil.” 

“Part of the job description, I’m afraid.” He kisses my forehead, my nose, and then my lips. “You might as well think of something cold and disgusting.” He says. “Because you’re not cumming. Not after you’ve misbehaved so badly.” 

“Evil.” I repeat. 

“Hmm.” He rubs his hand over my chest- stopping to tweak a nipple. 

I close my eyes and hiss. 

He twists more firmly. “Feels good?” He asks. 

I nod. 

He moves to the other one- teasing it into hardness and then tracing down my abs and fingering my navel. 

“Hmm.” He says. “So much skin to tease... and we still have,’ he checks a hourglass by the bed. “Thirty minutes.”   
He lightly traces my tattoo in feather light tickling touches. 

“Who’s a good boy?” He asks teasingly, patting my head. 

I groan. 

“Who got himself all tied up because he couldn’t behave?” He strokes my hair. “My little slut didn’t have an patience... now he’s having to pay for it.” 

I try to jerk against my restrains in vain.

“Poor little slut.” he pats my stomach. “I feel bad for you- really I do.” he removes himself from the bed- motioning in front of him to summon his robe- materializing it on his body. “But I have things to do. I don’t have time to waste on bad boys.” 

“Oh no.. no.. no..” I beg. “Don’t go. Don’t leave me like this.” 

He leans down over me. “You’re right... somethings missing.” He snaps his fingers. “I got it.” He summons a ball gag in his right hand. “Here we go.” 

He gags me- petting my cheek. “Now he’s motionless... hot and bothered... and gagged. There will be no silver tongue to save him.” 

I protest behind the gag. 

Before he leaves he pauses. “Is my little slut really against this?” He asks. 

I sigh before shaking my head as much as I can. 

“He accepts his punishment.” He says with a grin. “Good boy.” He teasingly rubs my dick as he’s leaving- making me cry out. “Hmm... you really ought to do something about that.” He says, winking as he leaves. 

I close my eyes- testing my bonds. 

I’m held firmly in place. 

It is frustrating in one sense- but building anticipation in another. If I’m good and accept my position- I will most definitely be rewarded. 

My need for release coils through my mind. 

I try to move my hips- really enjoying the feeling of the restraints. 

The feeling of... hopelessness. Helplessness. 

My arms are slightly easier to move- just being held down at the wrists- I pull the restraints- moaning against my gag. 

I’m able to move my right hand slightly closer to my dick- only to have my full range of motion blocked. 

I groan- closing my eyes. 

I try to reason with myself. Trying to hold out until he gets back. 

I know that there is a way to mentally call to him. But I’m not going to use it. 

Part of the fun is not being in control. 

Every time I’m with him- I submit. Turning all my hard earned control over to him. 

I think about our tryst today. All the teasing and the fucking... how full I was. How needy. The thoughts make me harder. My dick presses against my stomach. I pull at my bonds uselessly- crying out in frustration. 

I’m trapped. Oh so helplessly trapped. He could leave me here for hours if he wants. 

I catch a glimpse of the hourglass out of the corner of my eyes. The sand is almost gone. 

I find myself pulling at the restraints again. Crying out helplessly in a cloud of lust and need. 

I feel the plug inside of me- but not how I want to. 

I try to move my legs- unable to move them an inch. I take a moment to notice how far apart they are. He could easily fuck me while I’m restrained. 

The thought just serves to turn me on more. I find myself yelling beneath the gag. Venting my frustrations. I close my eyes- trying to push the need for release out of my mind. 

It’s not working. 

I cry out again- this time hearing the door open. 

I try to turn my head- but the restraints hold me firm. 

“Hmm.... he’s making such a big fuss.” Azazel’s voice coils through my mind. “Shouting, yelling, crying out..” he tuts at me. “You look Devine, by the way.” He sits on the edge of the bed. Just within my line of sight. “The hour is up, you naughty thing.” He slides his hands between my legs. 

Yes.... yes.. finally. 

He removes the plug- which is long and slender- and shows it to me. “See? You’ve had much bigger.” 

I agree with him through the gag. 

“I love seeing how your mouth opens wide against that gag.” He thumbs my bottom lip. “You’re drooling.” He wipes it away with his finger and then wipes his finger on my neck. “Such a needy little slut.” He climbs on top of me, holding himself up- knee between my spread legs. “I would love you fuck you- my dear- but something genuinely has come up.” 

I protest this as vocally as I can. 

Somethings come up? Something that will interfere with my needs being met? I don’t think so. 

He slowly undoes the restraints. Pausing at the gag. “Beautiful.” He says fondly. “I wish you’d leave it in... but we both know you won’t. You like to talk too much.” 

He undoes the gag and vanishes in into thin air. 

I take a deep breath. “What’s come up?” I ask. 

“Little bit of business.” He kisses my cheek. “Shouldn’t take long.” 

“Business?” 

He thumbs my lip again. “Business.” He repeats. “Demon business. Your mortal mind wouldn’t understand.” He moves away from me. “I didn’t want to leave you tied up and waiting.” He says. “As always- you’re free to roam as you like. I will collect you when I’m done.” 

I sigh. “Don’t leave me waiting all day- please.” 

“Of course not.” He grins. He waves his hand through the air- summon a stack of clothing. “You can dress... or not. Whatever you decide.” he takes my hand and kisses my knuckles. “I’ll be back as quickly as possible.” 

I nod. 

“I’ll see you shortly.” He disappears in a puff of smoke. 

I sit up on his bed- a large bed with a simple headboard. The covers are spread out sloppily across the surface- pillows arranged as if someone had tossed them about. 

I run my hand over the comforter. Unbelievably soft. A material that the world either hasn’t seen or hasn’t seen for a very long time. 

Instead of standing to my feet- I relax into the mattress. I’ll be here all week. I can explore at my leisure. 

Hmm... what to do with all my free time? 

I’m a guest in hell. 

Most people would find that frightening. 

I’ve been to several parts of ‘hell’ though. It’s not nearly as frightening as it once was. 

Azazel’s room is lit by torches in brackets on the wall and a large fireplace with a roaring fire. 

I glance up at the stone ceiling. So sturdily built his castle is. 

His room has several items of magical and occult origin. Crystal balls, vials of strange ingredients for potions, even a very small cauldron. So many things to explore. 

His walls are bare and there’s a singular window to the side of the bed. I don’t believe that was here before. 

Interested, I stand to my feet, going to the window and pressing my hand against the glass. A intense heat greets my skin. Outside the window is a vast a hellish landscape. Lava pits, dirt, bare trees, fire in random spots. 

I push the window open, observing the landscape closer. 

I’m in hell. I’m literally in hell. 

Not as trapped soul. 

Not as one of the condemned... but as a guest. 

What a weird turn my life as taken. 

There’s a loud yowling as a large beast runs underneath the window. Some kind of reptile. 

Very interesting. 

It’s scales are large and pointed- yellow and red- looking like moving fire. The thing stops its mad scurry and looks directly at me. I cock my head- trying to make heads or tails of it. 

It cocks it’s head in return. Side to side. I can hear an interesting series of clicking noises. 

I watch it- almost mesmerized. I’ve been here several times... but I’ve never seen this window... and I’ve never seen a creature like this. 

It takes a few steps closer to the building. 

I watch in amusement. It looks as amused by my presence as I am by its. 

“Weird little fucker.” I mumble. 

It answers in a series of loud clicks. 

“What are you?” 

it cocks it’s head to the side again. 

There are voices sounding out from underneath the window. Azazel walks into the court yard and shoos the creature off. 

I’m slightly saddened by its exit. 

He’s busily talking to a winged man in his native tongue- demon speak- it’s been called. 

Not a useful label- every part of hell has it’s own language. 

He’s motioning at the man angrily. 

I watch him in amusement. 

Out of all the otherworldly beings... he’s the most fun. 

As he’s talking, the creature slowly sneaks back into the courtyard. 

I’m amused by its attempt to sneak back to the castle. 

Azazel turns and fires a few blasts of energy at it- sending it away again. 

This goes on for ten minutes. The creature sneaking closer and closer and him repeatedly sending it away. 

I want to tell him to leave it... I like it. I want to look at it. 

His attention turns to the window and I see him smile. 

The man he’s with bows deeply and exits to the side of the courtyard. 

He crosses his arms. “Having fun spying?” He calls up. 

“I’m watching the lizard.” I call back. 

“Lizard?” He turns his attention to the beast. “Is that what you think it is?” 

I nod. 

“It’s a pest.” He corrects. “They get inside and cause a havoc. Eat the food, mess on the floor... Jillian hates them.” 

I’ve heard that name before.... 

“Who’s that exactly?” I lean on the frame of the window. 

“My sister.” He calls up. “Why don’t you come down here, hmm? Instead of yelling back and forth.” 

“Why don’t you come up here?” I ask coyly. 

He smiles- disappearing in one second and reappearing behind me. I cough as the smoke assaults my nostrils. 

“A thousand apologies.” He says in my ear, kissing the side of my head as he takes me into his arms. 

“This windows never been here before.” I say, relaxing into his hold. 

He hums to himself. “The castle changes quite often.” 

I watch the lizard sneak back into he courtyard. 

“Resilient little fucker.” Azazel murmurs. “I’d hate for it to get inside... but they’re almost impossible to kill.” 

“Don’t kill it.” I say. “It’s.. charming. It’s the first animal I’ve seen here.” 

“Is that so?” He kisses my neck. “We have all sorts of beasts here.” 

“Why don’t I ever see them?” 

“Well... they don’t usually stray so close to the castle.” He says thoughtfully. “There’s a commotion going on at the northern border- it’s driving them further inland.” 

“Commotion?” I look over my shoulder at him. 

“Uh Hmm.” He runs his hand over my stomach. 

“A major commotion?” I ask. 

“A commotion of the Asgardian variety.” He says. “Hela seems to have misunderstood the latest land agreement. Or stubbornly ignored it, as Asgardians are prone to doing.” 

“Her territory is next to yours?” 

“Uh hmm.” he hums. 

“So what... do you all get together and decide who gets what part of hell?” 

“We have... different interests.” Azazel says. “Mephisto is prone to punishing the condemned- he actively takes souls. I have no desire to do that much work. I stay in a less populated part.” 

“And Hela?” I ask. 

“Who knows what the woman does and doesn’t do.” He says in annoyance. “She’s testing borders... Mephisto’s been slightly more active in upping his ‘forces’.” 

“He has an army.” I recall. 

Azazel laughs. “If you could call that an army.” 

“You have one too?” 

“A much better one.” He says, kissing my cheek. 

“Who decides who gets what?” 

“That’s hard to say.” he says. “We have a court of some sort... but I can’t remember how it started. Beings just... showed up here. It was a land grab. Usually we work in some sort of coexistence. But sometimes...” he hums. “Sometimes a certain ‘Lord’ or ‘Mistress’ will get a little greedy.” 

“And you go to war?” 

“Are you worried about a war, my dear?” He asks playfully. 

“I spend a lot of time here in the various different parts. I’d like to be informed if you all plan to start invading each other.” 

He chuckles. “I do not invade.” He says. “I conquer. And if I had desired to do so, it would have been many many decades ago. I just want to be left alone. Usually, the others are quite understanding of that.” 

“So... why are they getting restless?” I ask. 

He strokes my stomach again. “Rumblings.” He says. “Rumors. The landscape is shifting.... changing. Borders are being expanded. Resources are fading.” 

Oh. Interesting. 

“You’re quite safe here, though.” He says. “I promise.” 

“I’m not worried.” I laugh. “I can more than handle myself.” 

“On earth- yes.” He says. “Things work differently here.” He chuckles a little to himself. “One hex and you’ll be on your ass.” 

“I’ve fought magic before.” I argue. 

“I doubt it was demon magic.” He says in amusement. “Dark magic leaves a mark... you’re unmarked.” 

“Mark? What kind of mark?” 

“Mark on your aura.” He says. “On your life force. Your energy. Yours is pure and untampered with. Something to be admired considering how many trips to hell you’ve made.” 

I take in what he’s said. “Who all rules in hell?” 

“Me, Mephisto, Hela, some minor demons on the outskirts, Dormammu.” 

“Dormammu.” I repeat. “I haven’t heard of him.” 

“Well he’s heard of you.” He says. “I am actively keeping you away.” 

“He’s the man who was going to call on me.” I infer. 

“Call on you is putting it lightly.” Azazel says. “More like shown up, taken you be force, and trapped you with him for as long as he pleases. I like my cock slut to be consenting... I like a struggle but I will never take you by force. He... would not hesitate. And as you’ve probably noticed- most of us are least slightly understanding of your mortality. He would have no such qualms. If you were to perish- it would be all the same to him.” 

I listen closely. Hearing the danger that awaited me. 

“Would he pay?” I ask playfully. 

“Hmm... probably not.” He says in amusement. “He doesn’t have many resources. You’re much better suited to be called upon by Hela. She’s extremely hard to please sexually though, and as good as you are- and you are good- you would tire long before she would. Mortal men can’t handle her. She tires them out and drains their energy. Do you like having your life force untampered with, my dear?” He asks lightly. 

I nod.

“Then stay away from Hela and Dormammu.” He kisses my neck, holding me tightly. 

I enjoy his embrace. More than I should- I know. Out of all the demons and otherworldly creatures I’ve fucked- he really is my favorite. And not just because of how well he pays. 

Let’s just say that I can understand how he seduces all of his women into getting pregnant. I doubt he has to force them in any way at all.   
He’s such a complex creature. 

He puts a hand on my waist- pulling me closer.

“Are you still not feeling well?” He asks. 

“I’m fine.” 

“You don’t sound ‘fine’.” He kisses my neck again. 

“You know there’s people who say you should never kiss a whore.” I say quietly, staring out the window. 

“Hmm.... and where’s the fun it that?” He says against my skin. 

I feel like we’re quickly approaching a line. I’m.. fond of him. 

The same way I’m fond of Bobby, Johnny, and some of my other lovers. 

Not Johns- lovers. 

“I don’t seek to claim you.” He says quietly. “I’ll not keep you for time I didn’t pay for. Though you are oh so tempting. Entertaining. Mischievous. Alluring.” 

I find myself nodding. 

“Just... enjoy it while it lasts.” He says in my ear. “Don’t over think it or get caught up in useless mortal emotions and ideals.” 

I smile. “Useless mortal emotions and ideals.” I repeat. “What a way to phrase that.” 

“I’m a word smith- you know.” he nips at my ear. “What do you want to do, hmm? Fuck? Eat? Rest?” 

I think about it. “I want to see that lizard.” I say honestly, looking out the window. 

He chuckles, pulling away from me. “Get dressed.” He says. 

I nod, walking over to the stack of clothing. 

“These are mine.” I note. 

“Well you did come here clothed.” He smirks. “I didn’t get rid of your clothing when I undressed you.” 

“I’m surprised I slept so soundly.” 

“To be honest, the jump between dimensions knocked you unconscious.” 

I pull my clothes on- not bothering with the shoes. 

“That doesn’t usually happen.” I say more to myself. 

“I don’t think you comprehend just how trashed your body was.” He says. “You never do.” 

“With my healing factor- I doesn’t matter much.” 

“Hmm.” He says. “If I had known the exact extent of your injuries- I would never have fucked you today.” 

I sigh. “My body can handle it.” I think it can. I mean... I guess I was pretty trashed last night. 

Pretty trashed this week to be honest. Maybe I’ll have to slow it down. 

I don’t see the point in it though- I heal. Why should I have to take down time if I’m literally in no danger of actual physical harm? 

He grins. “Beg to differ.” 

I let myself feel for a second. Taking stock of everything I’m going through- physically. “I feel fine.” I say after a second. 

“Well I’ve spent a good chunk of time healing you.” He says. “I’d be surprised if it hadn’t worked.” 

I walk over to him. “Why do you bother?” I ask. 

He puts his hand on my lower back- pulling me into him- chest to chest. “Because I enjoy fucking you.” He says. “But I don’t want to hurt you. I see your ‘host’ just fucked you raw and sent you home.” 

“Demons aren’t known for their manners.” I say with a grin. 

“I take offense to that.” He says- kissing my forehead. 

“You’re... an exception to the rule.” I laugh. 

“Hmm.... That’s a fair assumption.” His fingers trace patterns on my skin. “Do you really want to see that beast?” He asks, other hand snaking in between us- tracing my dick through my jeans. “Because I’d love to just throw you on the bed and ravage you.” 

“Ravage me?” I laugh. 

“Ravage you.” 

“Do you have a particular scenario you want to enact?” 

“Hmm roleplay.” he hums. “I think I should like to pretend you’re a sacrifice.” He says. “Like mortals used to send. Helpless... frightened.... thoroughly unprepared for what’s coming. A virgin.” 

“They sent you virgins?” I ask. 

His hand plays with the waistband of my jeans. 

“For a time.” He says. “They were no fun, though. They had a tendency to sob. I can’t take a woman crying.” 

“What did you do to them?” I ask. 

“I sent them home.” He says with a smile. “With enough gold to move away from the bastards who sacrificed them in the first place. As I’ve mentioned before... I prefer not to take my partners by force.” 

“A noble demon.” I smile. 

“One of the noblest, my dear. I am actually royalty.” 

“So his highness would have me be a virgin then- hmm?” 

He grins. “Do you remember how to be a virgin?” 

“It’s been a while.” I hum. 

I try to stave off long forgotten memories. Things that make my skin crawl. 

Much like a sacrificed virgin- I also had no say in ‘losing my innocence’. Romulus sold it for a grand sum of 1.5 million dollars. All I was told was to act friendly to the man and that the rest would fall into place. 

I feel Azazel’s hand on my face. “What’s wrong?” 

I shake my head to clear it. “It’s nothing.” I smile “My lord.” 

“Hmm...... it’s a foolish endeavor to lie to the devil.” He says, thumbing my bottom lip. “You got dark. I saw it.” 

“It’s nothing.” Damn this fucked up brain of mine. I must be too tired to really hide my intent. 

He gently guides me back to the bed. “What troubles my dear so?” He asks, leaning over me. 

“Long forgotten things best left in the dark.” I wrap my arms around his neck. 

“Perhaps a tweak should be made in our role play- hmm?” 

“A tweak?” 

“Maybe I don’t require a virgin sacrifice at this time.” he says. “Perhaps I’d like hmmm..... a concubine?” 

“We can continue with the virgin play, I swear.” I say. “It could be fun.” 

“Or it could upset you.” He says. 

“I guess that’s a chance,” I capture his lips, opening my mouth to let his tongue explore my own. “but I’d like to see what you can do.” I say when we pull away. “I’d like to pretend that I’m losing it somewhere on my terms.” 

“A therapeutic sexual roleplay.....hmmm. I can think of several psychologists who’d love to get their hands on this idea.” 

“I can blow their minds.” I smile. 

Azazel is quiet for a moment. In that creepy way demons can tend to get. Their minds don’t work like mortals. If they want to focus on something long enough- they go completely still. Not blinking, not breathing, their hearts don’t even beat. 

“If we have your consent...” he says finally. 

“Complete and total consent.” I say with a nod. “Proceed.” 

“If he so wishes.” He presses his leg inbetween mine- spreading them. “My innocent little slut.” He says. 

“I’m on the clock.” I say. “You can have me anyway you want me. No strings attached.” 

He laughs- deep in his throat. “Then let’s begin.” He says. “Present yourself to your Lord.” 

I slowly remove my shirt, baring my skin in a coy way. 

“Is this how I should do it?” I ask innocently. 

“Hmm..” he traces my tattoo. “You’re off to a good start- whore.”   
I shiver a little. 

“Oh that ran right through you.” He chuckles. He sits up in the bed- over me. Giving me time and space to undress. 

I pull away from him and unbutton my jeans. 

“Slowly.” He says. “Your first time with a man should be... special.” 

I grin, pulling them down my legs and stepping out of them. 

He pulls me further into the bed- resting my head on his pillows- completely naked and bared before him. “Hold still.” He says. 

“For what?” 

His fingers start to trace over my skin- quickly causing goosebumps. “I’ve got to inspect you.” He says. “See if you’re worthy of a King.” 

Oh. 

He pulls me from the bed, making me stand on my feet as his hands slowly caress my flesh. 

“My aren’t you a specimen?” He teases, fingers ghosting over my ass. 

I can’t help but smile at the praise. 

“Your village will be very sorry to have lost you.” he says in my ear. 

“I am not sorry to have lost them.” I say- trying to get into the head space of a human sacrifice. 

“Is that so?” He chuckles, hand sliding along my abs. “Fighters frame- hmm? Are you a fighter my little dove?” 

“If I have to be.” I groan when his hands start to rub my shoulders. 

His hands leave my shoulders and travel swiftly down my body. “What a beautiful cock.” He takes me in his hands- jerking me with maddening slowness. “But I’d rather have your ass.” That’s his only warning before he abruptly lets go and spins me around, facing away from him before rubbing his crotch against my ass. “You’ve so much to learn.” He says in my ear. “If I’m going to make you my loyal cockslut.” 

“Be gentle.” I say over my shoulder. “Please.” 

“Oh but of course.” He says in mock sincerity. His hands slide down my back- scratching my skin in soothing motions. “Let’s see how much I can corrupt my innocent little offering.” his hand moves to my ass. “We’ll start by teasing him.” He rubs his finger over my hole. “Giving his body all that recognition it deserves.” He plays with my hole- not entering me, just teasing. 

“What are you doing?” I ask- keeping my the role. 

“I’m preparing you.” He says in my ear. “For a nice, hard, fuck. I’m going to fill you up... and you’re going to cum for me. Have you ever cum for a man my little whore?” 

I shake my head. 

“Oh you haven’t? Well we ought to change that.” he presses his fingers in- and I note that they’re slick. 

“What is that?” I try to keep in character- but a little bit of... well me, slips out. I don’t use lube- ever. The feeling startles me. 

“It’s lube, darling.” He says. “So I don’t wreck your beautiful body.... you’re mine now... I have to take care of you.” He works into me, chuckling. “This virgin hole is very appreciated.” 

His fingers move precisely and strike exactly where he wants them to. 

“Oh.. oh...oh...” I rock with them. 

“Tell me mortal... have you ever played with yourself? Explored this beautiful body?” 

“N..no.” I gasp. “It’s not allowed.” 

“Oh is it not?” he chuckles deeply. “Then however would you know just how good it feels... hmm? How good it feels to just... let go. Can you let go, my little dove? Forget everything in a moment of pleasure?” 

Oh fuck yes. I like the sound of that. 

He pulls his fingers out of me and throws me on his bed before coming behind me and pulling me off- making me bend over his mattress. 

“Oh please be careful.” I keep in character. “Please please please.” 

“The most careful, darling.” He says, slipping his fingers back inside of me. “Come on little slut.” He says. “Accept your fate.” 

“Such feelings...” I’m interrupted by a wrecked moan that leaves me wordless and kind of confused as to where I was going with that statement. 

He makes my legs spread again- very very wide. 

“Oh!” 

“That’s it.” he pulls his fingers out and plays with me again. “I bet you didn’t know your body could react like this.” 

He flips me onto my back, bending between my legs and taking me into his mouth. 

“Oh... no...” I say. “I’ve not been pleased like that before.” 

I feel him chuckle as he slides down my cock- taking me deep into his throat. 

“Oh... oh... it’s too much.” 

His hand starts to play with my balls. “Please!” 

He sucks harder, grabbing my ass and pulling me closer. 

“Oh.... oh....” I can’t think of anything to say. 

He slides back down my cock- licking at the tip. 

“Too much.” I try to keep playing but part of this is starting to ring true. 

Something... something is wrong. 

Maybe I haven’t given myself enough downtime this week. Azazel is my sixth client. One for each day. And Mephisto wasn’t even the hardest of them. There’s that one.... well... we don’t talk about him. I don’t even think his name. He wrecked me earlier this week and to be honest I’m not sure if I’ve fully recovered. He’s not.... kind to his whores. 

“Too much.” I whisper- caught in my own thoughts. 

He lets me go with a wet popping noise. 

“Are you ready, my dear?” 

“For what?” I ask breathlessly. 

He chuckles low in his throat before flipping me back onto my stomach- still bent over his bed.

I cry out with the sudden jolt. 

“Let me show you the real ways of pleasure- hmm?” He says in my ear before pushing into me. 

His thrusts move me into his mattress- that soft soft blanket providing amazing friction on my dick. 

I try to focus on the intense dual sensations- the fabric on my dick, his cock filling me up- but have a hard time focusing. 

Is this really what my life has added up to? Is this.... lost in pleasure bouncing from one man to the other. Hurt me. Break me. Bend me. Snap me. Fuck me into your bed. 

Really. What is wrong with me? 

I try really hard to push the thought from my head. Really hard. 

“Mmm my little offering is quiet.” He says in my ear. 

It makes me smile. “I’m distracted.” I mumble. 

He slows down. “In real life distracted or in role play distracted?” 

Oh fuck. “Uh-“ 

“Because if something were to bother you in real life, you’ve been told to use your safe word.” 

“I know I know.” I say quickly. “We’re not at that point yet....” 

“But you think we may get there?” He’s already pulling out. 

“Oh no no-“ I say quickly. “Don’t stop- My head it’s just-“ 

He flips me over, him positioned on top of me and my lips dangerously close to his. “It was the virgin part... wasn’t it?” He asks quietly. 

“No- no-“ I try to salvage this. “I’m just... I was thinking and-“ 

He kisses my lips- stopping me from talking. “How much sex have you had this week?” He asks. 

What the fuck? 

“That’s personal-“ 

“It’s relevant.” He argues. “How much?” 

I exhale slowly, waiting for a moment. “I don’t know..... six different sessions?” 

“With six different men?” 

I nod. 

“And did you ever for a second stop to think about how that would weigh you down eventually? You know-mentally?” 

“I’m not weighed down.” I argue, trying to pull him closer. “I promise. The role play got in my head a little bit- but we can definitely do something else. I’ll be fine.” 

The look on his face says he knows I’m lying. 

And I’m reminded yet again that lying to the actual devil is something that’s... foolish to do. 

“You take on all these men,” he says, kissing my forehead. “How many of them take the time to make sure you’re okay?” 

“Okay? I’m fine.” I scoff. “This roleplay didn’t work for me like I thought it would and-“ 

“Have you ever asked your men- any of us- to actually take care of you for a change?” He asks. 

“Look- you don’t need to play the charming devil.” I sigh. “I’m already in your bed. Just... fuck me. I’m on the clock- remember? Less worrying more fucking. We only have seven days, afterall.” I’m hoping that will put this mess to bed. 

Yes I always knew there was a chance that one of these encounters may lead to some... feelings- but I’m obviously (painfully obviously) not one for romantic ideals or notions. 

“I have a new idea.” He says, kissing me briefly before rolling off of me. “Lay on your stomach.” 

At least we’re not stopping- right? 

I position myself as instructed. 

“Face on the pillows.” He says. “Get comfortable.” 

I roll my eyes and position myself more comfortably. 

“Now what?” 

He chuckles to himself a second before I feel his hands on my shoulders- slowly massaging my muscles- muscles I didn’t know were sore.

“There’s a... custom amongst certain sexual genres that I never get to play out.” He says, leaning into my ear. 

Oh god. What did I get myself into? 

Wait- wait- wait. 

I know he won’t hurt me. 

He told me he wouldn’t. 

I have to trust him. 

“Which is?” I ask, trying to keep my voice steady. 

His nails lightly scratch down my back- smoothing along my spine. “After care. You never let any of us take care of you.” He says. “It’s how you keep your distance. We can fuck you and we can kiss you and some of us can even hold you for a certain amount of time afterwards- but you don’t let us help you... heal. Come to terms with what we’ve done to you.” 

I null over what he’s saying. “I guess I don’t.” I say. 

“I’ve always suspected that we have your late master to thank for that.” He hums- massaging deeper and deeper until I’m jelly in his hands. “I’m quite fond of you, you know.” He says. 

I chuckle. “Thanks.” 

“And I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” 

The massage is helping my dick get back on track. 

“So I propose a new arrangement for our tryst.” He says. 

I look over my shoulder at him. “Which would be?” 

He traces the side of my face. “I want you as a lover. Not a whore. Not a slut. Not for my own personal means....” 

Holy fuck. This is why I can’t have clients that I actually like.

I sit up and shrug him off, walking over to the window, arms crossed in front of me. 

He likes me. He doesn’t want me to be a whore.

Someone actually likes me. Someone I kind of like too- if we’re being honest.

But I can’t just... let him keep me. I have a life. Other clients, my sisters, my friends. I can’t just pull up stake and move in with him.

“I know what you’re thinking.”He says. “And-“

“Stay out of my head.” I mumble, holding myself tightly.

“Hurt, pain, degradation- you can handle those.” He says, coming behind me. “But care. Facing the fact that maybe one of the many men in your harem actually cares about you.... it scares you to the bone.” 

“What are you even talking about?” I snap. “You care about me? Since when?” 

“Since...... A while.” He says. “It’s a new concept that’s struck me. When I felt you trembling. When I saw how you let your other client damage you so...”

“I heal.” I say dismissively.

“Yes, you do. But you shouldn’t have to let a man wreck you for money.”

“I don’t do it for the money,” I hiss.

“Then you do it for the pain.”

“I do it because it makes me feel good.” I snap.

“Why?”

I glare at him.

“It’s a good question.” He says defensively. “Why?” 

“Because...” 

“Hmm?” 

“Because I like it! Okay? I like it! I like being needed. Not in a violent way. Not in a harmful way- I just like people wanting to be in my presence- okay? Are you happy? Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

“Partially, but you still didn’t explain why you court the pain that you do.” 

“I...” I rub the back of my head. “I don’t know.” I say finally. “Okay? My head is fucked up- everyone knows this. YOU know this. The wires are crossed in several important ways and being with someone who pays me and makes me feel special outweighs the harm they do to me.” 

“You push past limits- in fact you tell yourself you have no limits... but you do. And you ignore them. Time and time again. Tell me you don’t need someone to help put you back together?” 

“I’ve been putting myself together for 60 something years. I’m doing fine on my own.” 

“Daken- I like you.” He says. “I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to see you hurt. I want to help- why are you behaving like this? I’m not going swoop down and lock you in my castle. I’m simply just telling you that I don’t think that I can classify you as a whore. We’ve become too... entangled.” 

“Then untangle us.” I snap, heading for the door. 

He grabs my arm- very gently and turns me around. “I want the best for you.” He says. “You have to accept that at some point in your life you’re going to have to stop keeping everyone at arms distance. Is it so hard to believe that someone would like you... just as you are?” 

“Yes!” I snap. “Yes! It is. I’ve been doing this since I was a child. The script is always the same. They use me as they like- however they like- they tell me things that make me feel good, they cum, and then they pay me. I don’t even need the money!” I repeat. “Sex makes me feel good about myself. It’s the only thing that makes me feel good about myself. And I know that’s unhealthy but that’s all I’ve got! So-“ 

“You’re shaking.” he says quietly. 

“Do you know the effect YOU have on people?” I try to turn it on him. 

“Yes.” He says simply. 

“Then why on earth would you suggest that we be anything more than fuck buddies?” 

“Last I checked ‘fuck buddies’ didn’t get paid.” He says smugly. 

I stand perfectly still, pinching the bridge of my nose. “I have other clients.” I say like that solves anything. 

“And I’m expected to what... stop you?” He laughs. “I’m just saying that I don’t see you as a common variety whore. I enjoy your company. I don’t like seeing you in pain. I-“ 

“Look who’s getting caught up in useless mortal emotions now.” I taunt. 

He takes me by the shoulder and spins me around- making me face him. 

“I want to take care of you.” he says. “Keep your men. Keep my money. Just.... let me enjoy this.” 

I roll my eyes, looking up at his ceiling. 

“And what would this involve exactly?” I ask. 

He raises an eyebrow. “I want to care for you.” He says. “Give you pleasure, ease your hurts, give you the finest things your mortal heart could possibly desire.... things along that line.” 

“And... I could still fuck other men?” I ask, honestly thinking it over. 

“As many as you want.” He says. “I just.... wish to be the one to help put you back together.” 

I scoff, running a hand through my hair. “You can’t put all this shit back together.” I murmur. 

He goes to his knees in front of me. “You can at least let me try.” His breath is hot on my thighs. 

I bite my lip. “What do I owe you for this?” 

He chuckles, not answering, before taking my dick into his mouth. 

I’ll be honest- usually I’m not the one getting sucked off in these encounters. 

And he is sinfully good. 

“I let you take care of me... and that makes me what? Your concubine? Your lover? Your-“ He does this thing with his tongue that makes it impossible to speak. 

I end up putting my arm back and bracing myself on the window sill. 

“I’m a hard man to keep.” I start trying to point out all the ways he doesn’t want me. “I’m a much better whore- you know? I work better.. oh god... with no strings... you... holy fuck.” I put my free hand on my forehead, pushing my hair back. “I can give you twenty reasons why you want to keep our arrangement as is.” I say. “I’m mortal. I’m selfish. I’m uncaring. Impossible to love. I don’t feel emotions like a normal person. I have more emotional baggage than four international airports combined!” He chuckles around my dick. “I.... oh... oh..I’m....” I try to think rationally. “I’m going to cum.” Is all that makes it past my lips. It gives him about a five second warning before I lose all control- he catches me as I sag to the floor. 

“I require so little of your time.” He says in my ears. “Just.... give me.... three nights out of the week. The other four you can take your clients as needed.” 

I’m trying to catch my breath. 

“There’s something wild in you.” He says. “Something that’s been stamped down... but it keeps coming back.” He nips my ear. “Resilient. A piece of you that no one can hold back.” 

He sits on the floor- taking me into his lap. 

My mind is flooding and my head his spinning. 

“You can’t honestly say that you can seamlessly move from ‘whore’ to ‘lover’.” I scoff. 

“I can... and I did.” Azazel says. “Look- it’s just that.... I see you, I feel you under my hand- how reactive you are- how vocal. You deserve more than the life of a common whore.” 

“I’m not a common whore- thank you very much.” I say stiffly. “I’m very uncommon.” 

Azazel grins. “You know what I mean.” 

“You saw me at a weak moment and you suddenly want to swoop in and be... what? My demonic Superman?” 

“I see a mortal who’s been thrown through every ring and hoop life could throw him through- standing. Tall. Sure of himself. Strong. You’re unbreakable.” 

“And you want to what- break me?” I ask hotly. 

“I want to keep you from being broken.” He groans. “You’re making this harder than it has to be.” 

“Well excuse me for being.... mortal!” I snap. “When someone tells you they ‘care’ about you and want to go from ‘whore and john’ to ‘lovers’ it throws a guy through a loop or two.” 

“This should not come as a surprise.” He says off handily. “You were thinking something along these lines earlier. I know I’m your favorite. Is it so hard to believe that you’re mine?” 

“Azazel...” I groan. “You don’t understand-“ 

“You don’t understand.” He counters. 

“I can’t just..... play the role of your lover.” I say. “I don’t like strings. I don’t like rumors. I don’t like-“ 

“You’re lonely.” He says. “You spend most your nights recovering from some hard fuck that your ‘john’ in no way helped you recover from-“ 

“I’m mortal.” I say. 

“Brief moments of happiness are still moments of happiness.” he says. “When I brought you here today your system was so trashed that the very simple jolt from your world to mine knocked you unconscious. You had internal bleeding- some of which, yes, was my fault- but not all of it. You smelled of illness.” 

“And you healed me- and I thank you for that.” I say. “But that isn’t grounds for us to change the arrangement. I have other clients. Other men who want to see me. Fuck me. Pay me. Friends who slightly like me.” I run my hand through my hair. “I mean-I think they do. And my sisters- and...” he just stares at me-unblinking. “I can’t be your lover.” I say quietly. “People don’t keep me as a lover. You’ve got to understand that. I like you- I do. I really do- okay? You’re fun. Most demons aren’t fun at all. But you are. But I can’t just decide to give up everything I’m working on-“ 

“What are you working on?” He interrupts. 

“I don’t know.” I groan. “Stuff. Becoming a person stuff. I can’t become a person if I’m spending nights in hell with the devil doing god knows what. I want to be better- can you understand that? Better. More human. This,” I motion around his room. “This won’t make me more human.” 

He does that complete silence bit again. 

I feel emotions I can’t label and that I don’t want to. 

“It won’t get any better, Akihiro.” He says darkly. “The men won’t see you as anything more than a piece of ass. Even your friends use you as a quick fuck toy.” 

I close my eyes- feeling a sting behind them. “I know.” I say brokenly. 

“Bobby only wants you when he’s feeling bad.” Azazel says. “Johnny when he’s partying. Mephisto when he wants something pretty to look at but not interact with. The Atlantian? Only when he’s drunk. The eternal? Only when he’s feeling vengeful. The god? Only when the whim strikes him. These men..” He scoffs. “These creatures- they offer you nothing but a dirty fuck and a bag of gold.” 

I bite my lip. “I know that- okay? I know it. They don’t love me. Most them probably don’t even like me. They use me. But may I point out to you ‘your highness’ that you only want to use me too??” 

He’s deadly silent. “Do you remember a time in the..... hmm.... 60’s I believe, when you were captured- at your master’s orders- and thrown into a prison camp?” He asks. 

I sigh, thinking . “Yes.” 

“Do you remember how you got out?” 

“A fire.” I recall. 

“Anything... odd about the fire?” he presses. 

I don’t know where he fuck he’s going with this or what it has to do with the problem at hand... but... 

“Yes... it was...blue- I think.” I say with a shrug. “Why?” 

Azazel smirks. “I personally freed that camp. The ‘managers’ made a deal that had come to an end. So I set the prisoners free and took the souls of their captors to suffer in hell for all eternity blah blah blah- biblical wrath and what not.” 

I stay silent. “You knew I was there?” 

“I saw what they did to you.” He says somewhat cryptically. “And I am amazed that you are even half way functional after it. You’ve got this... strength about you. Why do you think all these nether-worldly creatures want you in their bed?” 

I exhale slowly. “You could have told me that when we met.” I grouse. 

“It wasn’t relevant until now.” He says. “I want you to know that I am more than capable of taking care of you.” 

“Look.... okay- yes. I like you. I do. You’re fun. You’re.... exotic. But I can’t just go into relationships with my clients. The whole ‘don’t shit where you eat’ bit. I’m sure you’ve heard of it.” 

“Hmm..... you are making this quite complicated.” He says.

“Just another reason why we should keep our arrangement as is.” 

“We could do that.” He says- “Or you could tell me why you’re fighting this so hard..... I know you like me. I feel it every time we’re together. What’s so wrong with giving into that urge?” 

I groan. “Because you’re a client!” 

“Think about it- if we were lovers, you’d be doing pretty much the same thing while being gifted with far more than your normal fare.” 

I’m quiet for a long minute. 

This is not how I saw today going. 

Then again.... it’s not necessarily bad. 

“I’m not asking you to marry me.” He says. “I’m not asking you to move in with me. I don’t expect anything from you but.... you.” 

I close my eyes. “Today is so weird.” I groan. “I knew it was going to be weird when I woke up. I should have stayed in bed.” 

He actually chuckles. “I do suppose this is a little... odd.” 

“You want to be my lover.” I recap. “But I can still have other clients. The only thing that changes..” 

“Is us.” He says. 

“Is us.” I repeat. “And my immortal soul is probably damned just from this conversation- right?” 

“Daken, you’ve died three times.” Azazel says. “What came after every time you left this world?” 

I swallow a lump in my throat. “Nothing.” I say. 

“Nothing.” He repeats. “Your soul is not in danger. It was taken long before you could even comprehend the meaning of HAVING a soul.” 

I put my hand to my chest, as if I could feel the emptiness. 

“I can help you.” He says. “I want to help you. All you have to do... is say ‘yes’.” 

I inhale deeply. “Three nights a week?” I ask. 

“Three nights.” 

“Full nights?” 

“5PM to 11 AM.” He says. 

“And we what? Fuck?” 

“Among other things.” He says. 

I shake my head. “This is so weird.” I say before going completely quiet. 

A lover to a demon. 

It’s not like he’s a stranger. We’ve fucked more times than I can count. 

And he’s not making me give up my other clients. My sisters. My friends. I can still fuck Johnny and Bobby when I want to feel mortal. And I may even have a better excuse for not joining Mephisto whenever he desires to call. 

The move from whore to lover is.... I don’t know. TV movie material. Pretty woman. Shit like that. 

You can’t make a ho into a housewife and bullshit along those lines. 

Don’t kiss whores. Don’t let them sleep in your bed. Don’t let them meet your friends. Don’t let them into your heart. 

Because we don’t feel love. 

All I feel is... God... I don’t know what I feel. 

“If it doesn’t work out- it doesn’t work out.” He says. “I’ll give you severance pay- whatever. Just.... I would like to give this a chance. I’m not jealous- fuck your other clients, make your money, make yourself feel better- whatever the fuck you want to do. Just.... come home to me and let me be the one to undo the damage. Okay?” 

“You sound like you have some kind of fucked up nurturing kink.” I say with a half smile. 

He shrugs. “Maybe.” 

“I don’t say the ‘l’ word.” I say, setting ground rules. 

“Understood.” 

“And I don’t want you to say it either.” 

“I don’t feel such emotions.” He says. 

“I don’t want you interfering with my day to day dealings.” I say. 

“Agreed.” 

“If I get hurt- on one of the days I am not spending with you- I will handle it.” I say. “I don’t want you just showing up and ‘saving’ me.” 

He’s silent for a moment before saying. “I will agree if you agree to call for me should the injury result in something such as hospitalization or near death.” 

I think about it fro a second. “Fine. Near death.” 

“Don’t tell Mephisto about our new arrangement.” Azazel says. “It will end in tragedy.” 

“Agreed.” I nod. 

Like I’ll be rushing off to tell anyone that I’m in bed with the devil. 

Actually now that I’m thinking it- that would make a hell of a metal song. I should slip the idea to one of my band ‘friends’. 

I lean into him heavily. “I have nothing to give you.” I say quietly. “And you know that. I still don’t get why we’re doing this.” 

He pulls me into his lap. “Now we both know,” he says before leaning into my ear. “That’s a lie.” 

I find myself laughing. “Is this how you catch your women?” I ask. 

“Not at all.” He says with a wide grin. “You are by far the most complicated mortal I’ve ever laid eyes on.” 

I relax into his hold. “No more virgin roleplays.” I whisper. 

“Agreed.” He says. “And next time- you use your safe word.” 

I can’t help but chuckle- a little hysterically. “Out of all the men I’ve been with- the one that cares the most is the devil himself. What the fuck is going on with my life?” 

“Hmm..... new experiences? Shedding old expectations? The age old mortal question of ‘what am I’, perhaps?” 

“All of the above?” I tease. 

He lifts me to my feet, walking me back over to the bed. 

“What are we doing now?” 

He lays me on my back, spreading my legs and leaning over me. “I’m going to fuck you.” He says. “But not as a whore or a slut.”

“You really want to be my lover?” I scoff. “Knowing how many men I’ve been with already this week alone?” 

“You do what you have to do to survive.” He says simply. “I think you need this right now. Consider myself your.... mentor.” He says. “I will personally help you through the philosophical bullshit. I’m not asking you to be monogamous- I’m just asking for certain times when you are mine.” 

“You have dozens of children’s mother’s who would die for this invitation.” 

“And yet only one mortal I want to extend it to.” He says. “So.... say...?” 

I close my eyes. “Yes.” I say quietly- almost in a whisper. 

He leans down and kisses my lips. “You won’t regret this, my little dove.” 

I roll my eyes. “I’m sure I will.” I always do. 

He slowly pushes into me- and I have to admit that something does feel... different. 

More intense. More... welcoming. 

I wrap my legs around his waist, leaning my head back on the mattress and moaning. 

He moves deep and slow. I can’t control the noises I’m making. 

“Daken?” He asks in my ear several minutes in. 

“Hmm?” 

“Your legs are too tight.” He says with a grin. “I can barely move.” 

I smile. “Try.” 

He smirks and thrusts super deep- make me cry out. Each thrust drags across my prostate. I haven’t been able to contain myself at all. 

Five more minutes and I’m cumming all over myself. 

He follows in an impressive ten seconds. 

I ride out my orgasm- head back on the mattresses. 

He unwraps my legs, kissing my right knee before putting it on the bed. 

He lays on top of me, holding himself up with his left arm. “And so a deal was made with the devil.” He smirks. 

“Who on earth would be stupid enough to do that?” I ask with my eyes closed. 

He kisses my eyelids. “You need sleep.” 

I just nod. 

He strokes my hair before pulling the blanket up my body, covering me. He lays down beside me, wrapping me in his arms. I... test out how it feels to enjoy someone touching me- not for money. It’s... not terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea... I made a total crack ship and yea... I kinda actually dig it??   
> I am known in certain circles to go off on completely random rare pairs because my brain threw them together so... yea....   
> Plus the drama of fucking the devil but the devil being the estranged father of the best friend of your estranged father just seems like something the perfect amount of drama Daken would like to engage in. 
> 
> Anywho- like I mentioned before, this was a random chapter that I found completely finished. I cannot tell you how rare that is for me. So I have no clue when I will update it again. BUT I do have a full months supply of ambien now so if I take it and ambien sketz decides to bang a chapter out while being in that state of mind then... what happens happens. I honestly have no control over that bitch. XD   
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
